L'Ivresse des sentiments
by Toujours dans les Nuages
Summary: Bella étudiante en lettre, va avoir des voisins plutôt bruillants la nuit... Angy et Jessy, ses meilleures amies, vont elles la convaincre de franchir ce bloquage, en lui trouvant l'Homme parfait. Tous Humains. Ratting M à venir
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle Fic, Chapitre court, on pourrait dire un prologue, ouai voilà, c'est ça. Je sais pas j'avais envie de nouveauté, de l'humain. Bon euh...La chanason c'est d'INXS "Need you tonight". Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tourné l'histoire on verra. Donnez moi vos impressions, vos idées que je pourrais rajouté. Bref des reviews. Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre (Prologue) : Confidences sur l'oreiller**

**POV Bella**

_{…}Une lutte entre ses sentiments, ou impressions, et sa raison va alors avoir lieu. Ainsi, même s'il peut apparaître étrange de parler de raison dans une romance, celle-ci semble envahir orgueil et préjugés. La raison peut être qualifiée comme étant une faculté humaine permettant de juger et de faire des choix selon une certaine logique. Souvent, la raison est associée à la rationalité et s'oppose alors aux sentiments jugés, eux, irrationnels…_

…_**I need you tonight**_

_**'Cause I'm not sleeping**_

_**There's something about you girl**_

_**That makes me sweat…**_

-Allez, continu! Oh allez, allez, allez!

-Mais arrête on dirait un idiot avec ces fringues !

-Arrête ça va avec la chanson, soit pas timideee, voyons !

-How do you feeeel, I'm lonelyyy, allez Eddie, merde, t'es pas marrant! T'étais bien partie, ça devenait…intéressant!

Ahh !! N'en mais c'est pas finis, ce bouquant, j'arrive pas finir cette dissertation, que je dois rendre demain ! Séquence karaoké a 11h30, et puis quoi encore !

-Bon ben j'ai encore la chanson en tête et …t'es déhanchements mon donné une …

Ok, La c'est clair je vais pas finir ma disserte... En plus elle est vraiment pas discrète quant elle est a son...apothéose, la blonde ! J'arrive pas a croire, que j'habite au coté d'une nymphomane! Elle avait pas l'air quant elle a emménagé, y a 2 mois. Elle semblait…euh…normale. Faut dire je l'ai plus croisé souvent avec les cours, le boulots, et Angy. Le mec, par contre lui, je l'ai jamais vu, ni quant j'ai emménagé, ni même en descendant le matin. Bon il est quel heure, en générale, ça dure 1h, 1h30, par jour, sauf le week end ou la, ben…je suis obligé de les passé chez mon père dans son bled paumé où la température ne monte pas plus haut que 15°. Parceque les Weeks Ends sont...c'est... trop! Ils remettent ça 2 ou 3 fois le même soir ! Mais comment il arrive a gardé le rythme ce mec !? Bon c'est vrai je suis pas une experte en la matière, j'ai pas vraiment eux de**_ … (raclement de gorge)…_**j'ai jamais**_…(Deuxième raclements de gorge)..._** Ok je sais j'ai 19 ans ! Mais bon, je suis sure et certaine que je suis pas la seule, non ? C'est juste que premièrement j'ai pas eu le temps, avec, ma licence en littérature classique que je veux décroché. Deuxièmes mes notes qui doivent pas chuté en dessous de 16 pour pouvoir gardé ma bourse. Et enfin j'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer, LE mec. Je voulais pas m'envoyer en l'air avec un type inconnus, avec un cerveau de citron, et con à bouffer de l'herbe ! De plus le seul avec qui j'avais envisagé, je dit bien envisagé de le faire, il s'est exilé en Inde y a quoi…1 an, pour être médecin du monde ! Oui, moi et James on était ensemble au lycée, au bal de promo, qui d'ailleurs c'est fini…plutôt mal. Je l'ai plaqué le soir même. Ce romantique à deux centimes, avait réservé une chambre pour…l'after. Demandez moi ou il avait réservé, allez y demandez le moi ! Dans un motel ! Un motel ! Au bord d'une national ! Quoi, j'aurais du faire ma première fois dans un motel crasseux, en étant pas sur qu'on aurait pas des visiteurs la nuit comme des rats ou des cafards ! Respire Bella, c'est fini, respire. Tout ça pour dire que non, pas envie de réitérer l'expérience motel.

…_**Mmmh…Oui…Ohh Eddiie!! Plus viteee ! Ouiiii Eddie….**_

Quel heure il est ? 01h06. Bon c'est bientôt fini, je vais pourvoir me replongé le nez dans ma disserte d'Orgueil et Préjugé de Jane Austen. Mon écrivaine favorite. Heureusement qu'elle est là! Bon demain je sortirais avec Angy et Jessy, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une cuite et de distractions autre que mes voisins ! C'est trop...Bahh... **_(envie de vomir)_**...Enfin! Ils ont finis!


	2. Demain est un autre jour

Bon voila la suite, pas longue je sais! Mais avec mes révisions pour mes exams, pas trop le temps... Alors Eddie come back ou pas? Je sais pas si je fais avant un petit flurt avec un autre personnage de twilight (plutôt étonnant le mec que j'ai en tête cela dis) ou directement Eddie?! Donnez moi votre avis, et vos comms, merci. Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre Demain est un autre jour**

**POV Bella**

J'ai fini ma disserte au alentour de 03h00 du matin, en réalité j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regardé, je me suis endormie comme une masse, sur mon bureau, la tête sur le clavier du PC. Et pour la deuxième fois en deux mois, j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil, étonnant ? Réalisant que ma chambre baignait dans le soleil je suis précipité sur mon portable, 11h15 !

-Putain ! Je suis méga en retard !

Oui, j'ai raté mes deux heures de littérature du XVII siècle et mon heure de Grec, que j'avais déjà raté la semaine dernière ! Je suis dans la merde, l'assiduité compte pour l'obtention d'une bourse et pour la gardé aussi ! Je me suis jetée sous la douche en me lavant énergiquement. Pas le temps de regardé se que je mettais, j'ai ouvert mon armoire sortis le nécessaire, et l'ai enfilé sans même regardé se que j'avais enfilé. En attrapant mon sac de cours à la volé, j'ai claqué la porte et dévalé les escalier comme une tarée, que je suis. J'habite au 5ème sans ascenseur, résultat a l'arrivé j'avais le tournis et faillis renversé la mémé du premier. Pas le temps de m'excuser j'ai courus jusqu'au bus et me voilà, en cour de latin.

…_Numitor, inter prīmum tumultum hostēs inuāsisse urbem atque adortōs rēgiam dictitāns, cum pūbem Albānam in arcem praesidiō armīsque obtinendam āuocāsset, postquam iuuenēs, perpetrātā caede, pergere ad sē grātulantēs uīdit, extemplō, aduocātō conciliō, scelera in sē frātris, orīginem nepōtum, ut genitī, ut ēducātī, ut cognitī essent, caedem tyrannī sēque eius auctōrem ostendit… _

_**-Faites la traduction de ce passage du « Coup d'état à Albe » déposé la sur mon bureau et vous pouvez partir.**_

-Psst ! Bella ! Allo la Terre appelle Bella !

-Mmm…quoi ?

-Je te demande la traduction ! Attend il y a le prof qui regarde…

Je griffonnais la traduction sur le papier :

**Numitor, dès le début des troubles, ne cessait de répéter que des ennemis avaient envahi la ville et assiégé le palais ; ainsi il avait détourné la jeunesse albaine vers la citadelle qui devait être défendue avec des armes et une garnison. Lorsqu'il vit les jeunes gens, leur massacre une fois accompli, s'avancer vers lui en le félicitant, aussitôt il convoque le conseil, il révèle les crimes de son frère à son égard, l'origine de ses petits-fils, la manière dont ils ont été mis au monde, éduqués, reconnus, et enfin le massacre du tyran, et il se dit responsable de ce meurtre…**

-Tiens! Jessy, la dernière fois on a faillis se faire chopper ! Et j'ai pas…

-Pas envie de foirer mon année a cause de ta nuit avec Mike, je sais tu me la déjà dis 100 fois au moins, mais merci.

On déposait nos deux copies sur le bureau de Mr LECKTER, et sortions. Il s'appelle pas vraiment comme ça, c'est juste qu'en le voyant la première fois en cour, on avait vraiment eu peur qui bouffe notre foie avec des fèves.... **_(Frissons)._** Ses yeux ambres rougatre, berk! Jess qui voulait flirté avec, pour essayé de garder son 10 et évité de retaper la 2ème années, ça la vite refroidis! Mr LECKTER, de son vrai nom HUSTON Oliver, était aigris, vieux, pas toujours douché, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Il y a des rumeurs dans la Fac, comme quoi il aurait eu une fille, qui aurait du avoir dans les 20 ou 25 ans aujourd'hui. Elle se serait suicidé quant elle avait 15 ans. Bref se serait pour ça qui serait aigris, mouai, j'y crois pas trop. Et puis d'abord, qui pourrait avoir envie de coucher avec lui? Une masochiste? Une aveugle? C'est gros quant même. Enfin bon, on était sortie dehors pour fumer une clope avant la prochaine heure de cour.

-Jess, j'ai encore entendu la blonde hier, résultat je me suis encore endormis sur ma disserte, je vais me faire sucré ma bourse si ça continue! Bordel, il pourrait pas s'en tenir au Week-End!

Jess mis la main sur sa bouche pour pas rire.

-Ecoute Bella, faut vraiment que tu t'envoies en l'air! Tes vraiment trop frustré! Si tu veux on peu allez au Black&White, il y aura peu être...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je vais pas m'envoyer en l'air! De un, parce que je suis pas un satellite... **_(Haha c'est fou ce que t'es marrante Bella, bref continue)_**...de deux surtout avec un mec de là bas! Tous des violeurs, puceaux boutonneux qui dégainent pour la première fois leur carte d'identité pour commander de la bière. En espérant pouvoir te baiser dans les toilettes entre deux lavabos! Oui c'est vrai entre Motel ou Toilette le choix est assez difficile tu prendrais quoi toi?

-Oh ça va! J'essaye juste de te décoincés un peu, Miss Borné! Mais ce soir on sort, Merde! Pour une fois qu'on a un week end sans partielle, moi je dis ça ce fête! On a qu'a allé...euh....chez....non le DYM est fermée....euh attend....Oh je sais! Tu dis pas non, c'est l'endroit parfais pour décompressé et se...distraire. Au BloodyBoat!

BloodyBoat, oh non, c'est la crise de panique! C'est le bar où faut pas aller, si on à aucune expérience sexuelle. Car le BloodyBoat, à une clientèle on va dire...particulière. Oui. Les boissons sont bien évidement Alcoolisé, mais elles portent aussi des noms comme: Orgasme, 69, Levrette, Masturbation, bref vous me voyez au bar, commander un Orgasme....Oui, oui et un à emporté! Nan, mais le truc c'est la déco! Dans les toilettes des hommes, bien que j'y sois jamais allez, mais bon, il y a une télé qui passe des pornos pendant que les mec sont en train de picer! Bon après on a les serveurs et serveuse, qui portent uniquement des sou vêtements, les lumières tamisées rouge qui se reflètes sur la statue trônant au milieu de la salle en verre, deux "déesses" en train de se tripoter... Donc vous voyez l'ambiance très...intime où veut aller Jess! Je me demande si Angy viendra? Je me vois pas dans un bar pareille avec Jess qui bouge sur tout ce qui saute! Oui, elle et Mike sont un couple, que l'on pourrait qualifié de "libre".

-Bella? Oh tu reflechis et j'aime pas ça! On ira un point c'est tou! Tu me remercieras après tu verras! Bon viens on rentre y a Miss LEWIS qui vient de passez et je pense que si on séche tu vas être dans la merde!

On marchais rapidement, a la limite de courire, pour rejoindre le cour d'Anglais. A l'autre bon du bâtiment dans l'aile C. On arrivait pile au même moment que la prof, qui entrais dans la salle.

-Jess.

-Quoi?

-On pourrait demandé a Angy de venir avec nous? Et puis ça lui changera de l'hosto ou elle passe tout ses Week End, t'en dis quoi?

-Ouai! Je vais enfin pouvoir vous initiez à la picole! Et toi pour autre chose aussi...

Je levais les yeux au ciel. C'est ça rêve toujours, que tu crois Jessy!

On avait fini les cours vers 2h30 mais Jess voulait absoluement me trouvé une tenue pour se soir. Génial, les boutiques! J'aurais voulus mourir! On a fait Lingeries, Chaussures, Magasins hautes coutures, car Jessy avait des parents dont les métiers rapportaient pas mal. Son père PDG de SWAROVSKI et sa mère cadre chez MERCEDES, résultat leur fifille ne manquait jamais de fringues. Bref, au bout de 2h00 d'une randonnée dans le centre commercial, je rentrais dans mon appartement, laissant tombé mes sacs remplis de fringues que je porterais sans doute jamais vue le peu de tissue qu'il y a deçus, dans ma chambre, et me jette littéralement sur mon lit, en mettant mon réveil à 9h00. Il me reste 4h40 pour pouvoir dormir un peu, et me préparer à MA soirée, qui risque d'être mouvementé d'après les dires de Jessy!

* * *

La suite sera consacré à leur soirée beuveries... et leurs rencontre inattendues....

En espérant le mettre demain, ou après demain.


	3. Nouvelles Sensations

Mercii pour vos comms, ça me fais plaisir! Bon j'ai suivis le conseil de Caro30. Et j'espère que vous allez aimer... Continué a me donner des conseils, des trucs que vous voudriez voir!

Léger Lemon sur la fin avec... L'autre chapitre le sera plus par contre. BOn ben laché vos comms!

Bisous les Twilighters!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Nouvelles sensations **

**POV Bella**

…_Sunday morning, praise the dawning_

_It's just a restless feeling by my side_

_Early dawning, Sunday morning_

_It's just the wasted years so close behind…_

_(The Verve Underground-Sunday Morning)_

Mon réveil! J'ai l'impression que je viens de fermé les yeux**…(bâillement)… **Bon je me levais pour prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude me réveilla un peu. Après avoir passé une demie heure sous l'eau, j'enfilais ma serviette et sortie. J'hésitais. Est-ce que je me mettais les fringues que j'ai acheté avec Jessy ou pas ? Je les sortis tous du sac, et les étalais sur le lit.

Inventaire : 1 Jeans taille basse bleu foncé, moulant bien les fesses, 1 robe noir, courte et décolleté jusqu'au bas des reins, 1 robe prune/rouge _**(ouai la couleur est bizarre, jamais vu ça avant)**_ arrivant juste au dessus des genoux et décolletée vers l'avant bien comme il faut, 2 shortys« crème » comme avait spécifié la vendeuse de Victoria's secret _**(pour moi c'est blanc moche)**_, 1 shorty noir en dentelle _**(limite transparent)**_, 2 soutiens gorges un blanc en dentelle et l'autre noir toujours en dentelle, et enfin des chaussures, si on peu appelé ça des chaussures, j'aurais plutôt dis des casses geules. 10 centimètres de talon chacune, dont une paire à talon aiguilles !

……_Driing…(Sonnette de l'interphone)…_

J'arrétais mon inventaire pour décroché et ouvrire a Jessy et Angy. Comment je savais que c'étaient elles ? Si elles étaient arrivées deux minutes plus tard, j'aurais mis le Jeans taille basse avec un Tee Shirt des Beetles ! Elles me connaissaient trop bien ! Merde !

-Oui ? … Je t'ouvre Jessy !

Je retournais dans ma chambre pour enfilé au moins les sou vêtements. J'optais pour le shorty blanc avec le soutien gorge blanc aussi. Je regardais mon armoire, avec un pincement au cœur, mon Dieu mon vieux Levis des années 90 me manquait cruellement, et mon Pull informe aussi !

…_.Toc..Toc…Toc…_

J'ouvrais la porte et me décalais, putain elles avaient mis le paquet ! Jessy comme d'hab, une robe moulante rouge et des chaussures qui lui faisait des jambes de deux mètres. Les cheveux lâché ondulant sur son dos et cachant un peu ses seins…putain si elle avait pas les cheveux aussi long, on les verrait ! Ca sent pas bon pour moi ça ! Heureusement Angy était là, elle portait un chemisier rouge (elle aussi du rouge, c'est une soirée à thème ?) une jupe taille haute noir où le chemisier rentrait à l'intérieur et des talons, moins haut que ceux de Jessy évidement ! Leurs maquillages, n'en parlons pas ! On aurait dit qu'elles étaient passé dans un salon beauté ou un truc de se genre ! Celui d'Angy était discret, par contre celui de Jessy, ses lèvres était…rouge sang !

-Tu comptes nous dévisager encore longtemps ou tu nous fais rentré ? Et ferme la bouche ou dirais un poisson !

Je fermais la porte derrière eux et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, où elles étaient.

-Bon alors je vois que t'as sortis les fringues du sac, c'est déjà un bon début ! Ce soutient gorge te fais vraiment de beau seins, on dirait qu'ils sont plus gros ? Tu trouves pas Angy ?

-Euh…ouai, bien que j'ai jamais vu Bella en soutien gorge ou en top less…

-Ouai c'est vrai fais voir comment ils sont ?

-Nan mais ça va pas Jessica Stanley, t'es malade ? Passe moi le Jean qui est sur le lit, je vais le mettre avec un de mes Tee Shirt…

-Oh non ! Tu vas mettre soit la noir ou la pourpre et en vitesse ! Après on a le maquillage et a coiffé ta crinière de cheval !

-La quoi ? J'ai pas de robe pourpe…

-C'est pas pourpe, c'est pourpRe, et tiens la voila ! Enfile, moi je vais cherché le séchoir, on va te faire un brushing. Angy sort le maquillage de mon sac, et commence a lui mettre la poudre. On dirais quel va claqué tellement elle est blanche.

J'avais enfilé la robe POURPRE que Jessy m'avait tendus. Elle, elle était partie a la recherche de mon séchoir que je n'utilise jamais, quant a Angy, elle commença à me maquiller. Au bout de 10 minutes Jessy revint avec le séchoir et le posa sur le lit.

-Angy, décale toi je vais lui faire les yeux. Passe moi le crayon noir et le far gris, tu vas être a tombé se soir c'est moi qui te le dis !

Elle me badigeonna la figure pendant une demie heure, puis s'attaqua à mes cheveux. Aïe !! Elle me faisait un mal de chien, en les tirant, et tirant, avec sa brosse ! Si mes cheveux sont merdique, c'est pas ma faute, ça sert a rien de les arrachés en essayant de les domptés ! Mes cheveux noir corbeau était toujours emmêlé, j'avais jamais le temps de les coiffés, ou plutôt, pas envie de les coiffés. A chaque fois que j'avais essayé, la brosse était resté coincée dedans, et j'hurlais de douleur à chaque fois que je la récupérais. Le coiffeur ? Euh…ça doit faire 4 ans que j'en ai pas vu un touché mes cheveux. Je sais ils sont « fourchus » ou en « escalier », mais bon, m'en fou si il m'arrive en plein milieu du dos, en général je les attaches. Bref, elle venait d'éteindre la machine qui me brûlais la tête, et elles se tournèrent face a loi. Jessy avait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, quant a Angy, elle partie dans la salle de bain prendre ma glace. Elle la mis face a moi. Putain elles avaient réussis a me rendre moi moche, j'étais même jolie ! Whaou ! Mes cheveux étaient raides comme des cures dents, cachant un peu le décolleté plongeant.

-Alors ? On a fait du bon boulot pas vrai ?

-Whaou, c'est juste whaou…euh…je dois dire chapeau !

-Oui, oui on sait on est les meilleures ! Sur ce, prend la pochette Chanel que je t'es acheté pour ton anniv, et dis pas « je sais pas ou je l'ai mis », parce que je l'ais vu toute à l'heure, toujours dans l'emballage !

Oups ! Oui ben je voyais pas l'utilité de le sortir. Je la prendrais jamais. Trop petit, trop…féminin ! Elle était bien dans sa boite, au fond de mon armoire, non ? Bon je la sortis de l'armoire et commençait a la déballée de la boite.

-T'aurais au moins pu la sortir de la boîte, elle s'abîme si tu la laisse dedans. Et en plus elle sentira encore plus le cuir, vu qu'elle a pas pris l'air ! T'en pis pour toi.

Elle avait raison ce truc sentait la chaussette sale et le mouton, Ahh ! Jessy leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ma tête de dégoûter et sortis son parfum.

-Tiens ! Vas y met en sur le cou , ton poignet droit et entre tes seins.

C'est quoi encore cette règle ? Voyant le regard réprobateur de Jessy j'obéis, non sans soupiré.

-Bon maintenant, on commence les choses sérieuse. Bella , Angy et moi on a pris chacune notre voiture. Comme ça si tu veux,…prolongé ta soirée, tu prends une de nos voitures et vous..tu rentres tranquillement dans ton appart, ok ? Elle me fit un clin d'œil pour que je comprennes bien a QUOI elle faisait allusion.

-Je t'es déjà dis, que je compte pas m'envoyer en l'air ce soir, surtout pas au BloodyBoat, c'est…glauque !

Elle me répondait même pas. Elle souffla d'un air d'agacement, et sortie.

**-Bon vous venez ? Où vous comptez passé la soirée dans l'appart ?**

* * *

On entrait au BloodyBoat, Jessy devant et Angy et moi derrière elle. Tout le monde portait du rouge, heureusement que j'avais fais les boutiques avec Jessy sinon j'aurais fais tache.

Puis on s'enfilais dans la première salle **_(oui, il y en a deux, une salle "soft" avec un bar et une piste de danse et une autre au sous sol, plus...intime, même si la première les déja pour moi...), _**il y avait du monde sur la piste. Non, mais attend, il y avait deux couples sur la piste, on aurait dit qu'il était en train de baiser sur place, tellement il était...emboités! J'avais les yeux aussi ouvert que des soucoupes parce que Jessy me donna un coup de coude, pour que je sorte de mon état de choc. Ils auraient pus descendre dans la deuxième salle, merde! Une des serveuse passa devant moi et me fit un clin d'oeil, en me reagardant de haut en bas!

-Ben voilà t'as une touche Bella, bon, va commandé les boissons, moi et Angy on va cherché une table. C'est ton premier exercice de la soirée.

-A parce qu'il y en aura d'autre? Et si je te dis...non?

-Impossible! Allez bouge toi! Moi je prend...euh...un SexToys passion et toi Angy?

-...euh un truc léger sans trop d'alcool, j'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce soir.

-Ok, bon ben prend...attend je regarde la carte....mmh....prends un popper's Drink a la pêche, il y a juste deux alcools mélangé. Et Bella... **_(sourire, qui annonce ma mort, a coup sur)_**... Bella toi tu vas prendre KamaBook **_(Hein elle veut que j'aille voir le serveur et commandé le livre du kamasoutra!)_** à la cerise, ça va te plaire. Bouge toi et vas commander.

Elle me laissait la comme une conne, devant le bar, limite elles couraient en se faufilant entre les gens pour que je les rattrappe pas! Les garces! Je me tournais vers le bar, merde! La serveuse de toute a l'heure, genial! Elle se lécha les lèvres en me regardant droit dans les yeux **_( Oh Putain! Elle est en train de me draguer je rêve pas?!)._** Je déglutis, et c'est que le début, ça promet!

-B-Bon-Bonjour! **_(C'est ça, bégaie en plus! T'es vraiment grave, ma pauvre! En plus elle me regarde avec un sourire, elle pense sérieusement que je suis... lesbienne? )..._** Euh...je vais prendre...**_(Oh non! Le nom des boissons! Merci Jessy!)..._**euh oui, pardon! **_(Raclement de gorge)_**...Un SexToys Passion, un Popper's Drink et ... un KamaBook.

La serveuse agarandissait son sourire en voyant la couleur de mes joues. J'ai du passé du blanc vitreux quant je l'ai vu, au rose quant elle se léchait les lèvres, et rouge cramoisie quant j'ai finis de dire la commande!

-Vous voulez un Cunnis a emporté aussi? Elle me regardait toujours en souriant. Mais putain arrété la, s'il vous plais!

-...Euh non merci, ça ira, ça fais combien? Je baissais les yeux pour évité de rougir encore plus, même si ça devait être difficile, j'avais super chaud! On aurait pu faire cuire un oeuf sur mes joues, tellement elles étaient brulantes!

-Mmh je te fais cadeau d'un cunnis quant même, t'es trop mimi quant même! C'est la première fois? **_Hein? De quoi elle parle, elle a pas pu deviné? J'ai un écrito sur le front ou quoi? Sauf si Jessy lui a dit..._**

-...Pa-Pardon?

-C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, non?

Ah! Elle parlait de ça, ouf! Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle parlait de ma non-vie sexuelle!

-Oui, ça se voit autant que ça?

-Oui!!

Désiré, oui c'est un prénom bizarre, bref elle me dit de rejoindre les autres, et qu'elle nous apporterait les boissons, ouf! Finis! Je rejoignais Jessy et Angy a la table.

-Alors comment ça c'est passé? T'en a mis du temps...putain t'as les joues rouge! Elle t'a fais des avances, j'en étais sure! Vu comment elle t'a scanné tout a l'heure!

J'aie eu a peine le temps de posé mes fesses sur le siège, que Désiré arrivait avec les boissons. J'avais pas fais attention à, comment elle était habillé ou déhabillé plutôt. Elle était vraiment bien foutue, des jambes fines et élancées, des hanches parfaite, un ventre plat, des seins rond ni trop gros ni trop petit, des petites épaules ronde, un coup alongé et un visage enfantin, qui n'allait pas avec son corps trés...feminin. Sa peau blanche et ses cheveux en pic qui allait dans tout les sens, lui donnait un air diablotin s'accordant parfaitement avec ses sou vêtement rouge en dentelle et ses chaussures à talons compensés noir. Elle dut s'apercevoir que je la détaillait des yeux, car elle me sourit encore en posant son plateau sur notre table puis se pencha et murmura a mon oreille:

-Si tu veux, j'ai une pause dans 20 minutes...on pourrait **_(Elle a léché le lobe de mon oreille?!)_** discuté ailleur si bien sur t'en a envie?

Jessy rit, Angy, écarquillait les yeux comme moi tout à l'heure. Nan, elle me propose du ... cul, ou je rêve? Et en plus elle me demande si j'ai envie? Mais bien sur que non! Ca va pas, je suis Hétéro à 100%, même si j'ai jamais essayé ni l'un ni l'autre mais je sais que je suis hétéro! Hein? ... Si! Je dois être hétéro, c'est obligé! Mais... quant elle a léché mon oreille... je crois que ça ma plus. Non! Je suis hétéro, point final! Concentre toi Bella, reagit elle attend une réponse! Ouvre la bouche!

-Euh...non je crois pas, je suis bien ici, merci**_...(raclement de gorge)..._**de l'offre. J'étais rouge encore, punaise, cette fichue couleur j'arriverais pas à m'en débarrassé ce soir!

Elle lécha encore une fois mon oreille, sourit puis partie en déposant les boissons.

-Whaou! Tu lui a tappé dans l'oeil! Attend**_...(elle regardait les boissons sur la table)..._**elle t'a offert un verre? C'est quoi? **_(Elle bue une gorgée, puis me régardait avec un sourire. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énnerver quant elle fait ça!)..._**un Cunnis, ben dit donc si c'est pas clair avec ça! Elle veut te sauté Bella, et après un verre ou deux tu devrais essayé de **_(elle leva le FAMEUX verre que Désiré m'avait offert)... _**profiter, de ses talents, ça te ...décoincerais!

Je tournais la tête trop choqué pour lui répondre. Elle veut que je ...! Une serveuse d'un bar bizarre au pratique plutôt...pas catholique. Une fille, pour m'a première expérience? ...Elle doit pensé que je suis un cas désespéré... _**(soupir)**_ ...

Jessy se leva, toujours avec le verre a la main, et tendis son autre main entre Angy et moi.

-Allez! On va danser, ça va faire monté l'alcool plus vite dans le sang! Sans même avoir le temps de réagir elle attrappa ma main puis me tira vers la piste, j'eu a peine le temps d'embarqué celle d'Angy et de la tiré à mon tour vers la piste.

*** ;-}*** 1H30 PLUS TARD***;-§***

On était revenue sur la piste moi et Angy, après avoir joué a Glop, avec la téquila, le sel et le citron pendant une heure. C'est Jessy qui nous l'avait appris, au faite elle est passé ou? Merde, me souviens plus! Elle a du allé au toilette... Bon bref, le jeu ressemble au téléphone arabe mais avec des signes, comme frappé dans les mains. Celui qui retiens pas l'enchainement boit un shot de téquila cil sec, et plus on perd, plus c'est dure de se rappellé de l'enchainement... Au final moi et Angy on a fini execo... en vidant la bouteille de téquila que Désiré nous avait apporté avec un sourire, toujours en me déshabillant des yeux. Au début ça m'avait mis mal à l'aise mais maintenant, je trouve ça...exitent! Angy et moi on dansait super collé, en rigolant de la tête de Ben si il la voyait dans un endroit pareille, collé a une fille, bourré et j'en passe... Je me sentais bien, trop bien. Désiré avait du finir son service ou pris une pause car Angy partie en direction de notre table en me faisant un sourire. Désiré était collé dos a moi. Je sentais ses lèvres sur la naissance de mon cou, sa main droite remontait sur mon ventre, puis s'arretèrent sur mon sein gauche, tandis que sa main droite descendait sur ma robe lentement, en suivant le rythme de la musique, son bassin bougeait de gauche à droite dans un mouvement trés sensuel sur mes fesse, toujours collé a son intimité. Je la repoussait pas, la laissant continué ses caresses sur mes cuisses, remontant ma robe. Elle passa sa main gauche sur mon shorty, son souffle sur ma nuque me donnait des frisson en combinaison avec ses caresses sur mon intimité encore et heureusement couverte. Bizarrement j'aimais ça, car je basculais la tête sur son épaule et soupirait de plaisir. Elle embrassa mon cou, puis mes épaules nus, et refis le chemin avec sa langue plusieurs fois. Quant elle allait passé sa main dans mon shorty, je réalisais ou j'étais et ce qu'elle était en train de me faire et allait me faire. Je me retournais, face à elle, pour retiré sa main de mon intimité et de mon sein. J'avais chaud trés chaud, ça devait être l'alcool ou l'ambiance autour de nous, je sais pas, mais...je me suis jetée sur sa bouche, elle me rendit mon baiser plus fougeusement, en plaquant ses deux mains sur mes fesse, puis elle me demanda d'approfondir notre baiser avec sa langue. Je lui laissais volontier l'accès, et nous dansions aussi bien avec nos corps entremêlé sur la piste, mais également avec nos langues. Au bout de quelques minutes, le besoin d'air se faisait sentir. je me détachais de ses lèvres.

-Je -je suis.. désolé, je voulais pas... Je ne lui laissait même pas le temps de me répondre, je rejoins Jessy et Angy a notre table. Enfin une était allongé sur la table et l'autre avachis sur son dos.

-Jessy!! Angy!!_**...(Je les secouais)...**_ On y va, je conduis! J'avais totalement désaoulé en réalisant que j'avais laissé une fille me tripotté et en plus, que JE l'avais embrassé.

On sortait du Bloody. Je pris la voiture de Jessy car c'est celle qui risquait plus de se faire volé, une mercedes. Tandis que la petite chevrolet rouge délavé d'Angy ne risquait rien sur le parking.

Je les racompagnais chacune a leur appartement en les aidant a monté les escaliers et a les mettre dans leur lit enfin surtout Angy qui arrivait a peine a faire un pas sans tombé, on aurait dit moi avec mes deux pieds gauche. Je remontais dans la voiture de Jessy pour me rendre a mon appart. J'arrivais au 3 ème quant j'entendis quelqu'un descendre. Qui est va bossé ou faire un jogging un Samedi à 6h00 du mat! Je le croisais dans le tournant du 4ème.

-Bonjour. C'était un grand, musclé et super bien habillé. Vous savez le genre de mec que vous voyez dans les magasines ou sur les affiches de PUB dans le métro. Une chemise blanche avec Jean foncé et des chaussures noir, il avait une veste qu'il tenait néglgemment par dessus son épaule. Whaou! Juste Whaou! Il était juste en face de moi, et il me souriait. A oui! Faut que je réponde, qu'elle conne!

-Bon-Bonjour C'est ça continue dans tonbégaiement d'attardée! Il descendit, et j'étais la comme sous le choc, toujours dans les escaliers. J'ai mis du temps a reprendre conscience et à rentré dans mon appart.

Je me déshabillais même pas, m'enfilant directement sous les couvertures, m'endormant aussitôt, en faisant des rêves plutôt...pas catholique, et trés, trés tordue. On était trois dans mon rêve. Moi, Désiré et le beau goss des escaliers...

* * *

Qu'elle coquine!! Bon en même temps, elle a faillit se tappée une fille et elle tombe sur un Beau mec dans sa cage d'escalier...

La suite... demain soir ou après demain. Besoin de conseils avec les scène...osée (est en train de rougir) ... oui c'est assez débridée donc, Help!!!

Donnez des tuillaux s'il vous plait!! **(Fait des yeux de chiens battu)**


	4. Quant la réalité revient au gallot

**_Tout d'abord MERCIII pour vos comms!_**

**_ Caro30 je vais avoir grand grand besoin de toi! Je patauges grave!_**

**_ Bon en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçus et merci a MEYER, pour ses personnages!!_**

**_Bisous a vous tous!! _**

* * *

**Chapitre Quant la réalité revient au gallot **

**POV Bella**

La sonnerie de mon portable me sortais de mon rêve, pile au bon moment, quant le beau goss des escaliers enlevait son boxer Calvin Klein. Traduction, Jessy (oui qui d'autre ! …quel heure il est ?...13h15)…oh non, c'est Jacob ! Je me penchais sur mon tapis pour attrapé mon sac, la ou se trouvait l'idiot qui a interrompus mon rêve. Je décrochais rapidement, pour abrégé la conversation et retourné sous les couvertures, finir se qu'on avait commencé.

-**(Baillement)…**Aa-allo, Jacob.

-Putain t'en a mis du temps à décrocher ! T'étais ou hier, que je suis passé chez toi te la rapporté ? Me dis pas que t'étais avec Jessy !

-Si, pourquoi ? Oh et puis merde, t'es pas papa ! Bon tu disais l'avoir finie ? T'as fais vite, dit moi, c'est bon ou mauvais signe ?

-Bella, Bella**…(soupire)…**je suis un professionnel **… (nouveau soupire) ….**quant je dis que « j'étais venu te la rendre » c'est parce que j'en ai fini avec elle. Bon tu peux passez à mon taffe vers quel heure aujourd'hui ?

-Euh… tu fermes à quel heure ?

-Bella !! Putain, t'as fais quoi hier ? T'as bue combien de verre ? **(Rire)**

-Je sais pas j'ai pas compté les verres, par contre Jessy m'a fait joué a un jeu Glop, je crois que ça s'appelais…

**(Nouveau rire, cet abrutis va m'arraché les tympans s'il continu ! Aïe, ma tête !)**

-Non ? Sans blague, t'as perdu combien de fois avec ton cerveau de poisson rouge **! (Rire)**

-Suffit, Jacob, arrête de rire j'ai mal au cheveux !! Je me laissais allée, la tête sur l'oreiller, main droite sur mes yeux fermés.

-Je sais plus combien de verre j'ai bu, tout ce que je me souviens c'est la bouteille de tequila…vide. Oui j'omis à Jacob ma séance de pelote avec Désiré, pas envie qu'il prenne sa sœur pour une Lesbienne !

-**(Gloussement, c'est un début !) **Bon, je vais te refiler un tuyau pour les lendemains de cuite. Tu fais un jus de citron avec du sucre et boit ça avec une bière, je sais c'est bizarre mais dans notre famille se truc marche a 100%. Bon euh… y a mon boss qui arrive, ma pause doit être fini. Viens la prendre a…disons 7h30, se soir, tu y arriveras avec ma recette. Papa va être fier de toi, enfin tu viens de passez le test picole avec brio. Bon allez à ce soir champion !

-Ouai, ok, a ce soir Jacob et…merci pour…

-Non, c'est bon allez bois le jus, la bière et ça ira mieux.

Je raccrochais, envoyant mon vieux nokia sur mon bureau. Je restais la essayant de me rendormir, et de retrouver les deux protagonistes de mon rêve. **(Soupire)** Non c'est fini, j'y arriverais pas à y retourné, et voir la scène final… **(Re-soupir).** Je décidais de me levé et de faire la recette de Jacob, qui devait marché, vu le nombre de fois ou il était rentré ivre à la maison. Papa s'en fichais, il disait que « c'est génétique ». Maman était partie quant j'avais deux ans et Jacob, lui, 4. En grandissant avec deux mecs a la maison, mon coté féminin n'est jamais ressortis, toute ses stupides dentelles, fanfreluches, ne m'on jamais attiré.

Je me levais doucement de mon lit en mettant les deux mains sur ma tête, qui allais exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Des marteaux piqueurs martelaient ma tête à n'en plus finir, les vicieux !

Après avoir pressé le citron et versé au moins 2 bonnes cuillères a soupe de sucre. Je l'avalais en me pinçant le nez. Berkk ! D-E-G-E-U-X ! J'ouvris le frigo, et sortis la cannette de bière.

-Ca m'étonnerais que je désaoul, quant même ! C'est pas conseillé de reboire après 1L de Tequila ! Mais bon si Jacob a dit que ça marchait… Je la bu d'une traite sans m'arrêté ni réfléchir. Je jetais la canette vide dans la poubelle. **(Gros rot, pardon ! C'est la bière !) **Je me dirigeais ensuite dans la salle de bain, pour enlevé la sueur d'hier et de ma nuit…agitée.

Après au moins une demie heure de douche, soit, après avoir vidé mon ballon d'eau chaude. Je sortais de la salle de bain et enfilais ; un vieux Jean délavé bleu clair déchiré en dessous du genou gauche et sur la cuisse droite, et, un Tee-Shirt blanc simple, assez ample. Je regardais ma chambre d'un œil désespéré. Mon appart était vraiment dans un piteux état, ça faisait depuis le début des partielles que j'avais pas fais un peu de rangement. Je regardais mon portable, 15h35. Il me restait un peu moins de 4h00 pour ranger. Je décidais de commencer par le coin le plus en bordel, le salon. Il y avait mes cours de latins et de Grecs sur la table basse, avec des tasses vides de café, deux assiettes sales, et un verre de jus d'orange à moitié plein. Je débarrassais la tables en mettant la vaisselle sale de la table basse et celle de la cuisine dans le lave vaisselle, puis je le mis en route.

-Au moins, un truc de fait.

Je continuais a enlevé mes cours et les rangeais dans ma chambre a leur place. Je nettoyais le salon avec l'aspirateur. Je m'attaquais a la cuisine, lavant aussi bien la planche de travail, les armoire, que le sol. C'est à ce moment là, que je m'aperçus que j'avais plus mal au crâne, et que le chantier dans mon cerveau, avait arrêté. Se truc de bière marche en faite ! A retenir pour ma prochaine grosse cuite ! Je m'élançais au nettoyage de la salle de bain pour finir par ma chambre, qui me donna plus de boulot, avec toutes les fringues sous mon lit, que j'avais oublié. Je fit tourné une machine de linge, avant de regardé l'heure sur mon portable, merde ! 7h ! J'avais pas mangé de toute la journée, et mon ventre ne l'oublia pas, un immense grondement sortis de celui-ci. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et ouvris mon frigo, vide. Non, j'ai pas fais les course hier, à cause de la « soirée ». Je mis mes chaussures, enfilais ma veste et glissait mes clef et mon portable dans ma poche, embarquant mon porte feuille, et claquait la porte. Je me figeais, il était là, en face de moi, tout sourire, plein de sueur, son Tee-shirt lui faisait une seconde peau. Il est encore mieux comme ça, dégoulinant de transpi, ça lui donne un coté animal ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai mon stupide rêve de cette nuit qui me revient devant les yeux, et je suis sur que je dois être rouge, j'ai super chaud. **(Il rit ? Oh putain je dois avoir oublié un truc important, comme ma braguette ouverte, une chaussure, ou bien la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson !)**.

-J'ignorais que nous étions voisin ? Vous venez d'emménager ? Mademoiselle…

OH MY GOD! Il me parle ! Je rêve pas? Il me parle, a moi ! Oh…j'ai encore beugué, faut que je réponde, sinon, il va vraiment penser que je suis une demeurée !

-Euh…non, je vis ici depuis un an.

-Ah vous êtes la fameuse voisine qu'on ne voit jamais ! Vous bougé beaucoup, car ça fais deux mois que j'ai emménagé, et je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de vous rencontrez. Rose dit que vous êtes un courant d'air. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis votre nom.

Qu'elle godiche ! Il y a des fois comme maintenant où je me giflerais ! Bella ! Atterrie ! Il veut savoir ton nom !

-Euh…Black…Bella Black. Je sais B.B…

**(Il rit. La vache, il a les dents du mec de la PUB pour Colgate Total Blancheur !)**

-A oui, pas mal ! Moi c'est Cullen…Edward Cullen. Il s'essuya la main, moite de sueur sur son jogging, qui d'ailleurs lui faisait des fesses plutôt ferme mais pas assez moulant pour distinguer…l'avant… en même temps il arrive haut la main à satisfaire sa blonde de copine nympho… Oh, je l'enviais cette Barbie ! Ah oui, la main tendue a lui serré ! Pffff ! Je suis un cas désespéré et irrécupérable. Récupéré ! Jacob, et merde !

-Euh….je m'excuse mais je suis pressé, j'ai un rendez vous, Monsieur Cullen. Il me sourit a la Colgate. J'allais descendre, puis je me retournais vers lui, il avait mit la clef dans la serrure et allait ouvrir sa porte.

-Euh… Il se tourna, toujours avec son sourire Colgate

-Oui Mademoiselle Black…(Je souris a mon tour, sans imité Colgate évidemment)

-Votre amie comment avez-vous dit qu'elle s'appelais ?

-Rose-Rose Cullen. Evidement elle lui avait fais passé la bague au doigt, la garce. C'est trop dommage, même si je sais que j'avais aucune chance de plaire a Ken ! Peu pas rivalisé avec Barbie ! Je lui souris et descendis arrivant au rez de chaussé je m'appuis contre le mur, pour reprendre mon souffle. Je l'avais retenue pendant que j'étais avec lui. Ben oui ! J'ai rentré mon ventre et fais ressortir ma poitrine, le tout pour le tout, avec les moyens du bord !

Après mettre calmé, je sortis et pris le bus pour aller au taffe de Jacob.

J'arrivais devant le garage, quant une Porche jaune sortais, manquant de m'écraser un pied. J'allais l'insulter, quant elle baissa sa vitre teintée. Non, pas vrai ! Dite moi que je suis encore dans mon rêve de ce matin ! Désiré.

-Salut toi ! **(Elle me souriait)** T'es partis bien vite hier soir, j'ai même pas eu le temps de te donner mon numéro. Elle me donna sa carte. Puis partie en trombe avant que je lui réponde avec son sourire qui me fait rougir, jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

**BLOODYBOAT Club**

**Seattle Road**

**Alice HALE Manager (Désiré)**

**+1 206 709 9442**

Mais non! Elle était la gérante du club! Je rangeais la carte dans la poche, quant Jacob arrivais a ma hauteur.

-Eh ben t'en a mis du temps ! Allez vient Seth, il la bichonne toujours. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

J'entrais dans le garage, Seth se jeta sur moi, et me serra dans ses bras. Il est….très…tactile. Je lui fis une petite tape sur le dos, pour le saluer.

-Se..thh ! Tu-tu m'étouffes…

-Oh pardon. Il se détacha. Ca fait longtemps Bella ! Avec Billy et Sue…

-Ouai, tu m'as manqué aussi.

Il me sourit et se décala me laissant voir leur travail. Je retins mon souffle.

-Alors ? Pas mal non ?

-Elle-Elle….elle…

-Voila elle est encore en mode beug ! Respire Bella, t'es toute bleu.

J'obeis.

-Elle est parfaite ! Merci ! Je fis une bise a Jacob et a Seth, celui-ci rougie, même si il avait la peau chocolat fondue, ça se voyais.

-Bon GO, vas y grimpe dedans.

L'ancienne Mustang de 1970 que m'avait offert mon père pour mes 18 ans était métamorphosée. Jacob et Seth s'étaient surpassés ! Ils l'avaient peinte en gris souris. Le tableau de bord et les portières interne était inchangé, le cuir des sièges si, par contre. Un bleu nuit parfait. J'adorais.

-Bon s'est pas qu'on veut te mettre dehors, enfin si, on ferme alors vas y barre toi avec Charlie ! **(C'est le nom qu'on lui avait donné, Jacob et moi). **Je montais a bord et démarrais. Whaou ! Il avait même changé le moteur, Charlie ronronnait, de plaisir ?

Je sortie du garage au volant de ma nouvelle voiture, et décidait d'allé mangé chez Esmé Kitchen, a l'autre bout de la ville, je m'en fichait j'avais faim oui, mais je voulais me vidé la tête, des deux rencontre que j'avais faite. Alice et « Cullen, Edward Cullen », sa voix ! Suave, chaude, pleine,… Ah encore !! Bella réveille toi, il est MARI !! Avec une mannequin de Play Boy ou autre magasine féminin ! Et Désiré, enfin, Alice, je sais pas, en la revoyant, j'ai eu le flash back d'elle et moi au BloodyBoat, dansant collé serré… Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! Il y a peine deux jours, j'aurais été morte de rire si quelqu'un m'avais dit que j'aurais embrassé une fille et que je me serais laissée me faire tripoter par cette même fille ! Je lui aurais sûrement répondus, qu'il devrait arrêter de visionner des pornos a longueur de journée, car il prend ses fantasmes pour la réalité ! Si Jacob savait se qu'a fais sa petite vierge de Sœur hier…j'aurais eu droit a une dérouillé cinglante ! J'arrivais au resto. J'aimais bien la proprio et cuisinière par la même occasion. Toujours souriante, elle faisait à manger comme personne, et pour pas trop cher.

Je me garais devant, à coté d'une Mercedes rouge. Tiens, il y a quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de quartier ? L'endroit, n'est pas mal fréquenté, il est juste vétuste. Sur ce j'entrais dans le resto, et je fus accueillis par…

-Rose ?

Elle me regarda les sourcils froncé, c'est vrai c'est Colgate qui m'avais dit son prénom.

-Euh…on se connaît ? Génial ! Elle me détaillait de la tête au pied s'arrêtant sur les trous de mon vieux Jeans. Reprend toi Bella, fais abstraction que c'est une déesse et que toi t'es …

-Non, …enfin oui, je suis… on est voisine de pallier.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux rond, qui me scannaient encore plus. La discussion avec Colgate Total Plus Blancheur, me revenait dans la tête « Rose dit que vous êtes un courant d'air ». Elle doit être déçut elle s'attendais pas a ce que sa voisine soit aussi banalement moche et mal fringué ! Esmé rompis le silence lourd qui s'était installé confortablement entre elle et moi.

-BELLA!! Ca me fais plaisir que tu sois revenue, mais ....**(elle regardait derrière moi, elle cherche quelqu'un ou quoi?)** ...ou est le beau jeune homme qui t'avais accompagné la dernière fois?

J'avais emmené quelqu'un la dernière fois? Je me souvenais même plus. Je réflechissais, quant Rose, répondis à ma place.

-Ca m'étonnerais qu'elle s'en souvienne, vu les peu de fois ou elle est chez elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire maman? J'avais les yeux rond. C'était ça mère? Une prétencieuse, arrogante pareille, avait une mère aussi géniale, agréable et gentille qu'Esmé? Attend une seconde, elle vient de lui faire sous entendre que je suis une...une....non! La SA****! Je vais lui faire bouffé son sourire satisafait sur son visage! Esmé avait la bouche ouverte et me regardais avec un air choquée.

-Pa-pardon? Euh je crois que tu fais fausse route... Je...n'en ai qu'un. C'est juste que je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir emmené ici.**(****Mais qu'est ce que j'ai pas encore ballancé! Bravo Bella, et qui est ce, l'inconnus? Colgate? Allez arrête de prendre tes désires pour la réalité! Je voulais juste qu'elle se la ferme la nympho!)**

-Oh...Bella, tu n'es pas obligé de te...justifié. Et pourquoi ne l'as tu pas rammené, il était si gentils, gentleman, en te tenant la porte, et je me souviens que vous, vous etes disputé sur l'addition. Elle me sourit. Ah oui!! Il allait me sauver la vie! Ca faisait un mois, que je l'avais plus vue. Trop concentré sur mes partielles de lettre et lui de ses études de psycho.

-Oui, Jasper est quelqu'un de très galant. **(je souris, c'est vrai que j'avais bataillé pour payé au moins ma part, car il refusait que je lui paye la sienne, au final, j'avais perdus)**

-Et très charmant. **(Elle me fit un clin d'oeil)**, puis partie dans les cuisines. Je m'installais donc à ma table habituelle, en retrait des autres tables, face au parc de jeux, désert. J'étais perdus encore une fois dans mes pensé, a savoir, comment je vais pouvoir demandé a Jazz de joué se rôle, sans que je tombe encore dans le panneau James, car c'est comme ça que tout a commancé avec cet idiot, je voulais prouvé a Jessy qu je sortais avec quelqu'un , résultat, un motel d'une national. J'avais pas remarqué que Rose me fixais. Elle s'approcha de moi en pointant du doigt la chaise vide a coté de moi, je lui fis oui de la tête.

-Je suis désolé de....avec ma mère, c'est juste que avant je pensais que....je t'avais jamais vus.....alors je me suis fais des films. Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

-Je m'en veux d'avoir eu tout ses préjugée sur toi... ça te dis de venir boire un verre dans mon appart avec ton...Jasper? Rien que nous deux, Jasper et Edward? Et puis**...(elle me sourit)...**tu n'aura pas a monter les escaliers en titubant à 6h00 du mat. Disons demain soir vers 8h00 chez moi? Elle me laissa pas le temps de réagir, elle se leva et alla accueillir les nouveaux clients. Colgate a du lui dire qu'il m'avait vu bourré hier soir, enfin, se matin. Et merde, si Jasper veut pas venir demain... Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et tournais la tête de droite à gauche. Dans quel merde je me suis encore mise! je sortais de mon état d'autoflagelation et pris mon portable pour lui envoyé un texto.

_Salut Jazz,_

_ ça fais longtemps que je vois plus ta petite tête blonde. _

_Tu fais quoi demain soir? Ca te dis de boire un verre chez une amie? _

_BiZ B.B _

* * *

**_Voilà, fini le chapitre! Bon il est pas lemon, comme je l'avais dit et prévus, car j'ai toujours du mal de ce coté la....ça coince.... Bref oui alors Caro30 voila le topo: Ce serait un Jasper/Bella (Oui les Edwardiennes vont me huer! Mais je suis une grande fan de Jazz!), et ça se passerais après la soirée chez Rose, dans l'appart de Bella... Peu pas en dire +. Donnez moi des idées, des passages, bref, de l'aide! _**

**_Mercii d'avance aux âmes charitables... _**


	5. Fantasme ou realité?

**J****e tiens a vous remercier pour vos comms!!**

** Et aussi a remercier Spuffy Girl92 et Caro30 de m'avoir aider, beaucoup aider, sans votre aide je serais toujours devant une feuille blanche.**

** Bon voila leur soirée, bonne lecture a tous**

* * *

**Chapitre Du fantasme a la réalité**

**POV Bella**

J'étais la perdue dans mes pensées, en train de savouré mon deuxième soufflets au chocolat/vanille d'Esmé pour me remonté le moral. Je me triturais les méninges pour pouvoir convaincre Jazz de venir au secours de ma démence Colgate.

_**Mais merde Bella, Jazz t'as surment zappé depuis un baille ! Réfléchis, il t'envoie des textos et toi tu répond jamais ! Si il répond c'est qu'il doit vraiment être au abois ou avoir rien d'autre a faire ! Je suis dans la MMMMerde !!**_

Je me vois déjà arrivé devant la porte seule comme une débile, Colgate m'ouvrir la porte et moi dire comme une abruti _« Jazz c'est le nom de mon vibromasseur, donne le a Rose au cas ou tu voudrais faire une pause les week end ! »_ Belllla, ressaisis toi !

…Bip…Bip…Bip…

Ouf ! Heureusement qu'il a répondu. Attend imagine il te dit de lui foutre la paix ? Ah !! Respire Bella ! J'ai pris le téléphone et lu le texto de Jazz.

_Enfin de tes nouvelles !_

_Je commençais à croire que tu voulais plus me voir ! Bon écoute, demain ça me va ! Mais pourquoi chez une amie ? Si c'est un truc à trois Bella, je suis ton homme ! _

_Bon j'arriverais vers les 16h30 chez toi, ça te va ?_

_Tu m'as manqué BB._

_Jazz_

Ouf ! Est-ce que j'ai paniqué ? Pas du tout ! Jazz, je te dois une fier chandelle ! J'engloutis le dernier morceau de gâteau et pausait un billet sur la table. Je salut Esmé et Rose de la main, elles étaient toute les deux dans la cuisine, a se dépêché. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il y avait du monde. Je sautais dans la voiture et démarrais au quart de tour.

Arrivé dans l'immeuble je montais les escaliers, et plus je montais plus mon cœur s'affolait, on aurait dit une vielle machine a lavé. C'est stupide, hein ? Je sais. Mais si il allait chercher sa femme au resto, il fallait qui descende, et donc que je le revois ?? Au mon Dieux, quant je repense a cette magnifique vision de lui en sueur !! Ahh ! Je fonds ! Retenez moi ! Non bella pense à Jazz qui va arrivé demain. Oui, Jazz.

Oui Jazz ! Mon sauveur, mon Lancelot des temps moderne **(Bella ! Tu t'emballes pas un peu trop ?! On dirait une ado fleur bleu ! Eh O, je t'es pas sonné !).**

Quant j'ai plaqué James, il était là, bien avant Jessy. Je sais pas si j'ai déjà été attiré par lui, peut être un peu. Attendez, n'allez pas vite aux conclusions ! J'ai eu a **une certaine** époque une attirance envers Jazz, mais je savais que lui et moi on est pas compatible. Bien que pour être honnête on a pas vraiment eu ce type de sujet de conversation. Si je dis qu'il m'attire physiquement c'est parce que TOUTES les filles sont attirées par Jazz ! Il est grand blond les cheveux en bataille, le rendant**… (Gifle mentale)…**euh…oui, donc **(raclement de gorge)…**1m80/90, il est pas musclé, il est…je cherche le mot….il est…athlétique, oui voilà, il est athlétique **(je parle de sport dans un gymnase, pas de sport en chambre, là je sais pas)**. Et il sent… c'est pas que je l'ai snifer ou quelques chose comme ça, non, un jour il m'avait passé un tee-shirt **(ne vous faites pas d'idées, c'était en cour de sport…au gymnase ! Pervers !)**, et il sentait…non c'était pas du parfum, Jazz ne met jamais de parfum « tu sais pas tout ce que c'est chimiste mette dedans !» Mr BIO, bref son odeur a un mélange de thé vert et de….je sais pas, de cannelle peut être. Si ça se trouve c'est juste parce qu'il préfère le thé vert au café ? Avec tout ce blabla intérieur, je me suis même pas aperçus que j'avais stoppé net devant son palier ! Est-ce que je suis folle ? Je dois avoir de la fièvre ? Je délire ! C'est pitoyable. J'entrais dans mon appartement. Posant mes clefs dans le pot de l'entré, enlevais mon manteau et mes chaussure et m'assis sur le lit. Je sortis le portable de ma poche et j'ai répondus au texto de Jazz.

_Moi aussi tu me manques !_

_Un truc a trois ? Non ! Je ne partage pas !_

_Ok, pour 16h30. Jacob a relooké ma Mustang, ton Audi, c'est de la camelote a coté !_

_Bon a demain._

_Bizz BB_

J'envoyais le texto et posait mon portable sur mon bureau.

-J'ai besoin d'une douche, bien froide.

Ma nuit risque d'être…agitée.

J'entrais sous la douche et je repensais à Colgate. L'eau et son l'image de son jogging, de son tee-shirt…c'était… **(Soupir)**…frustrant. Ben oui j'aurais voulus prendre ma douche avec lui !

Comme d'hab après avoir vidé mon ballon d'eau chaude, je sortis de la douche, enfilais mon vieux short de box, mon débardeur, et me glissait sous les couvertures. Oh non ! La nympho est revenue, prions que rien ne se passe !

_Petit Jésus, _

_Calme les hormones totalement détraquées de ma voisine,_

_pour que je puisse enfin dormir. _

_Ps :__ Et si tu pouvais aussi calmer les miennes se serait pas de refus. _

_Euh… Bonne nuit_

Quelques minutes plus tard je sombrais dans les bras…de Colgate. **(Soupir d'aise)**

Je me réveillais par des cris.

-Mais qu'est-ce…. **(Bâillement)**…Aaaaah **(re-bâillement)**

**-J'en ai marre, c'est toujours toi qui dis ou et quant! **

**Mais moi je peux jamais prendre l'initiative ! **

**Oh et puis je pars courir, d'ici-la, j'espère que tu sera de meilleure humeur !**

**BAMM !**

Quoi !? C'est Colgate. Il veut…et l'autre nympho veut pas ? Je courus et faillis me ramasser la porte de ma chambre dans la tête. **(Puisque j'étais pas toujours réveillé).** Je regardais dans le Juda, il était au 3ème, avec…son survêtement !! Ah et puis merde, je fais quoi ? Je cour, je cour pas ? **Bella t'es malade ! Va te recouchés immédiatement ! Bella … maintenant !**

Et merde ! Je me dirigeais d'un pas beaucoup moins engoué dans la cuisine et commençait à faire du café.

De toute façon je vais pas retrouvé le sommeil, et mon rêve **(se mort le lèvre inférieur)…**

-Colgate… **(Soupir)**

Si j'étais Jessy, je lui aurais déjà couru après dans les escaliers le plaquant contre le mur, et lui aurait fourré ma langue dans sa bouche ! Je sais c'est du harcèlement, mais j'en peu plus j'ai les hormones en ébullitions quant je le vois ou que je fantasme sur ses performance olympique au lit… **BELLA !** Ça va, ça va.

Je soupirais, pris une tasse de café et sortis mes bouquins, avec tout ça, j'ai même pas révisé. Il est…9h20, bon je taffe jusqu'à 12h00 et après je bouquinerais Austen. Ça m'évitera de pensé a geule d'ange.

Je m'apprêtais a ressortir de ma chambre avec toute mes affaires, quant mon portable sonna. Je déposais tout sur mon lit encore défait, et humide de transpiration, pris mon portable « appel inconnus » ?

-Allo ?

-…** (Gémissement)**

-Allo ? **(Ça doit être un faux numéro ?)**

-…Mmmh Bella… **(Ou peut être pas…)**

Mon cœur eu un raté et il me fallut au moins 5 seconde pour que, mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal. Mais comment avait elle avait eu mon numéro ?

-Dé-désiré ?

-OUI !!! Tu m'as manqué…enfin…surtout tes lèvres…

Hein ?! J'ouvre la bouche mais, rien ne sort. Je dois avoir les joues écarlates. Il faut que je pose mes fesses sur une chaise, mes jambes me tiennes plus. Je m'assis doucement sur mon lit.

-Hmm… j'ai encore ton goût dans ma bouche….Hmm…

Elle est pas en train de…en pensant…à….moi ? Une douleur se fait sentir dans mon bas-ventre, quant je l'entend soupiré et gémir au téléphone. Mais pourquoi je lui raccroche pas au nez, Hein ? Pourquoi ? **(Bella, lâche la pression et fais toi …plaisir)** Mais bien sur! Je vais me masturbé pendant qu'une fille au téléphone fait la même chose en pensant a moi ! C'est … bizarre, gênant, et…

-Ohh Belllla ! **(Gémissement)**

Ok, la ! Je dois raccroché c'est trop…je vais raccroché,…bientôt…. maintenant,…je dois peut être lui dire quelques chose pour la faire redescendre sur terre ? Je me sens vraiment étranges. J'ai chaud, ma tête tombe en arrière aux sons des gémissements de mon interlocutrice. Et un soupir d'aise s'échappe de ma bouche.

-Bellla, vient au club… se soir… j'en peu plus…. le faire…. toute seul. J'ai envie…. de lécher tes seins**… (Soupir)…** goûté ta bouche…ta langue... (**Nouveau gémissement…de ma bouche)**…tes fesses…. et…OOoHH…, je veux t'entendre… prononcé mon nom …quant… je t'emmènerais au septième ciel…avec ma bouche…

Sa voix était…oh, je me perdais dans ses paroles et dans ses gémissements ! Jessy a raison, faut que je relâche la pression. J'entendais la porte de mon voisin claqué, se qui me fis sortir de cette transe, où Alice m'avait embarqué.

-Alice…

-Oh continue a prononcé mon nom, oh…BELLLA…. **(Hurlements)…**

-…

**-(Gémissements)…**oh mon Dieu Bella ! J'ai eu un orgasme fantastique,…, grâce à toi.

-A moi ? Mais j'ai rien fais, je t'ai même pas touché. **(Heureusement, tu n'es pas lesbienne !)** Ta geule !

-Désiré, enfin, Alice…

**-(Elle sourit)** Oui… Bella ? J'aime comment sa voix englobe mon nom, **(Et après tu vas dire qu'elle t'attire pas ? Pff, Lesbiennes, Lesbiennes, Lesbiennes, Lesbiennnnnes ! **Mais faite taire cette voix dans mon cerveau !!**)**

-Euh…je ne suis pas…tu es jolie, mais je…on est pas…dans le même camp…

-Je sais, je me fais pas d'idée, mais…je pourrais espéré…que tu veuilles tenté au moins une fois…l'expérience…si tu n'aimes pas, ok. Mais juste une fois, avec moi ?

Elle me demande de… avec…elle ? Cocotte, c'est pas que j'ai pas d'expérience dans ce domaine, c'est que j'en ai pas DU TOUT. Est-ce que j'ai envie d'expérimenté la…chose avec…Alice ? J'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être…

-Alice, je veux pas te donner de faux espoir, mais… **(Bella, réfléchis,elle t'a pas demandé que tu…participes, tu…comprends ?** Ok ! La c'est…**)** …je vais y réfléchir.

-Hmmm …tu ne le regretteras pas, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais un…bon…doigté… Fais de beau rêve, Bella. Puis elle raccrocha, me laissant les yeux rond et la bouche ouverte. La vache elle y va pas de main morte **(sans jeux de mots).**

Je laissais tombé le portable au sol, trop choqué, par la « conversation » d'Alice.

Mais a quoi tu joues, Bella ? Un coup c'est Colgate et l'autre c'est Alice, une fille ! Est-ce que ce soir après l'apéro chez Nympho, j'ai le temps d'aller au Bloody ? Seule ?

Je secoue la tête de gauche a droite, pour m'éclaircir les idées. D'abord douche…froide, cet fois ! Ensuite…on verra. Allons d'abord à l'urgence !

Je m'enfilais dans la douche et ouvrit a fond le robinet d'eau froide.

-AAHHH ! Elle est gelée ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi on dit que ça calme les ardeurs ! Tu m'étonnes, ça pourrais jamais les faire revenir ! Après 5 minutes sous l'eau glacée de ma douche, et être totalement réveillé, grelottante des pieds a la tête, je m'habillais en vitesse et me servie une autre tasse de café.

-Bon aller, révise ça va te changé les idées.

J'ouvris les bouquins, et je voyais même pas le temps passé, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre me gronde que je l'avais oublié. J'allais me dirigé vers mon frigo, quant je me rappelais que je n'avais toujours pas fais les courses, et un dimanche les supermarché sont fermé.

-Bon, ben épicier.

Je sortis de l'appartement et regardait en face de moi, personne. Merde, il aurait pu sortir encore une fois… (**Tu veux une autre douche froide Bella ?)** Ok j'ai eu ma dose, je descendis en quatrième vitesse les escaliers et sautais dans ma voiture. Direction l'épicier, a coté du garage de Jacob, je connaissais le proprio.

-Hey l'intello ! Qu'est ce que tu fou la ? Encore zappé ton frigo, pas vrai ?

-Oh ça va, avec mes exams, pas eu le temps…t'a vu dans quoi je roule, Jacob et Seth l'on totalement refaite ! Elle en jette, hein ? Il fit des aller retour entre moi et Charlie, et souris.

-Je trouve que Charlie est en meilleure forme que toi ? Il me désigna mes cernes. Ton copain, s'en donne a cœur joie ! Il me fit un clin d'œil entendu. Je levais les yeux au ciel et commençait mes emplettes. Alors, du lait, céréale, café euh… 2 paquets de café, 3 plats de lasagne, 3 pizzas surgelées, 1 bouteille de Vodka et une bouteille de whisky plus tard, je sortais et repartis vers mon appartement. J'espère que Jazz aime le Whisky, c'est le seul truc que je pourrait pas boire, sans le refaire sortir dans les chiottes…

Je remontais dans mon appartement, et rangeais mes achats, en mettant une pizza au four, j'ai les crocs ! Normal il est 14h30… Jazz a dit qu'il arrivait a quel heure déjà ?...16h ? Non, 16h30. J'ai deux heures pour manger enfilé le jean taille basse de Jessy, et tenté de faire quelques choses avec mes cheveux. Ca devrait être faisable. J'enfile le jean ou une robe ? Je m'habille pour ce soir ou juste pour cette aprèm, pour Jazz ? En même temps que je mangeais la pizza, je réfléchissais. Il va être habillé comment ? Je veux pas avoir l'air d'en faire trop, ça va paraître louche. Non ! Ça va êtres, un jean avec euh…un tee-shirt…ou…un débardeur, oué voila, ça fera l'affaire. Pourquoi je me creuse les méninges sur ce que je dois porter ? On dirait Jessy ! Je mis l'assiette dans levier, puis je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. En voyant mon lit défait, je me dis que si Jazz irait dans ma chambre, il va prendre peur. Je défis les draps, les collant dans la machine, et lançait un programme rapide de 45 mins. Remettant des draps propre. Je sortis les nouvelles fringue fraîchement acheté et pas encore porté, et les posait sur le lit. Entre temps je pris une douche chaude rapide cette fois ci, et enfilais l'ensemble noir, le blanc je l'avais déjà mis pour la « soirée ». Je regardais les deux tenues quant l'interphone sonna. C'est qui ?

-Oui….Ah Jessy ! Je t'ouvre.

Je me dirigeais dans ma chambre chercher ses clefs. Attend, ou je les collé ? Merde ! Je regardais sur et sous mon bureau rempli de bouquin, sous mon lit, rien. Ou son ses fichue clef de bagnole ?! Je regardais dans la salle de bain mais rien. Oh putain, elle va pas êtres contente.

_….Toc…Toc….Toc…._

Merde elle est déjà la. Je courus lui ouvrir sans même avoir enfilé quelques chose par-dessus mes sou vêtements. Quant j'ouvris la porte, elle était la en train de discuté avec, je vous le donne en mile, oui, Colgate. Je réalisais pas toute de suite, que j'étais en sous vêtement, c'est lui, en me scannant des pieds a la tête, et en passant le main dans ses cheveux en disant.

-Ben qu'elle accueille. Je crois qu'avec lui j'aurais toujours les joues cramoisies de gêne. Il le fait exprès, ou quoi ?

-Bella ? La terre appelle Bella, t'es chiante quant tu fais ça ! Allez ! Pousse toi que je rentre récupérer mes clefs de voiture. Elle me poussa sur le coté, puis se retourna vers mon voisin, toujours en train de me scanner de haut, en bas sur le pas de sa porte.

-Ooh euh…a une prochaine fois. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis entra dans mon appartement. Avec un sourire à ce décroché la mâchoire.

-Putain ! Pourquoi t'as pas dis que t'avait un mannequin de Calvin Klein en face de chez toi, tu voulais le gardé pour toi ? Radine, va ! La vache ce mec est Méga méga baisable !! Elle sautillait dans tout les cotés, on aurait dit qu'elle avait reçut du 220 V dans les pieds !

-Bref, euh oué, il est pas mal, tes clefs, euh…oui…mmmh, c'est-à-dire qu'il faut que …je…trouve.

-(Soupir)…Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? Bon, t'a regardé ou ? Quoi elle est pas en rogne ? Heureusement que Colgate était la, alors, même si il m'a vu limite a poil. En même temps, il doit s'en foutre, avec nympho, il a de quoi en avoir plein les yeux…

-T'a regardé dans ton sac ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Quel sac, j'ai pas de sac ?

-Si, t'avais la pochette Chanel

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Non, attend je vais regardé. Je courus jusqu'à la pochette en la vidant sur le lit. Jessy était derrière moi.

-Tu sors ? Elle désigna les habits sur mon lit.

-Euh, non, Jazz arrive aujourd'hui. Elle me sourit puis me scanna de haut en bas comme Colgate tout a l'heure.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi **(Elle désigna mon soutien gorge du doigt)** alors toi et Jazz…

-Non ! Je t'arrêtes tout de suite c'est **(Vas y dis lui pourquoi, Jazz vient, allez raconte lui ta diarrhée verbale d'hier, non tu veux pas ?)**…en toute amitié. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Ouai, tu crois que je vais gobé se bobard ? Bella tu sais pas mentir…**Il y a intérêt que si, parce que sinon ce soir je suis dans la merde**…mais bon, si tu veux rien dire **(soupir)** …je te donne quant même un conseil si j'étais toi, je mettrais la noir, mais je dis rien. Bon ben a lundi. Puis elle partie en claquant la porte.

Est-ce que je l'écoute et j'enfile la robe noir ou pas ? **(Bella enfile cette robe, de toute manière Colgate a déjà tout vue…ou presque). **Je soupirais et enfilais ma robe. J'allais dans la salle de bain tenté de dompter mes cheveux. Au bout de 20 minutes de souffrance et de larmes, l'acharnement a finis par payer. Mes cheveux étaient raides et coiffé, tombant en cascade sur mes épaules. On va pas essayé de tout gâché en tentant un chignon, ou autre chose, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il m'en reste encore sur la tête. Je regardais mon portable posé sur mon lit : 16h05, Jazz va pas tardé. Je retournais dans la salle de bain me badijonné les jambe épilé, et les bras de crème, puis je mis un peu de parfum que Jessy avait oublié de récupéré. L'interphone sonna, Jazz. Bizarrement j'étais anxieuse, pourquoi ? C'est juste Jazz…

-Oui. Ok, je t'ouvre…

J'enlevais se qui traînais sur le lit.

_…Toc……Toc…..toc…._

J'angoissais a mort. C'est vraiment pas normal, on est juste…

J'ouvris la porte et la le choc. Il était a tombé. Une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, a cause de la chaleur, un jean foncé et des baskets qui dénotaient pas du tout. Ça lui donnait un air décontracté. Il passa la main sur sa nuque, stressé ?

-…Bella, t'es…whaou. Je rougissais jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux et même encore plus.

-Jazz, tu…t'es…bien. Bien ? **(C'est tout ce que tu trouve a lui dire ? Bien ? Y a du boulot !)**

Il sourit, je me décalais pour le laissé passer lui et sa valise. Sa valise ? Heu je crois qu'il a pas compris que c'était juste pour ce soir. En même temps j'ai pas précisé, mais ça me semblais coulé de source, j'aurais peut êtres du ? Maintenant je fais quoi ? Et…il va dormir où ? Chez moi ? Je secouais la tête, je dois arrêter de me faire des films toute seuls, j'ai qu'a lui posé la question.

-Jazz ? Il se tourna vers moi, il était dans le salon, sur le sofa.

Je lui montrais sa valise du doigt.

-A oui, j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai décroché un stage ici, à Seatle, a l'hôpital. Et faut que je me trouve un appartement pour deux mois, durant le stage. Mais t'inquiet pas je vais pas venir chez toi, bousillé ton intimité (il sourit, en désignant mon appartement avec la main)…je vais me trouver un petit motel pas trop cher.

Bella, réagis ! Il va allé dans un motel crasseux, propose lui qui reste ici ! Il aura qu'à dormir sur le clic clac. Allé t'es plus une ado. Vous êtes des adultes responsable, et amis…

-C'est bon, tu peux rester ici, tant que tu n'a pas trouvé un appart. On est plus des ados, par contre c'est vrai que mon clic clac est peut être moins confortable que le lit de ton motel, je comprendrais si tu refuserais… Je lui fis une moue déçue, et il éclata de rire.

-Sérieux, t'es d'accord pour partagé l'appart ? Bien sur je payerais la moitié du loyer, mais ça te gène pas ? Je haussais les épaule, un geste qui voulait dire que je m'en moquais, hors, en réalité j'étais une boulle de nerfs, tellement je stressait a l'idée, qu'il sorte de ma douche avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, ses pectoraux encore mouillé… Bella !

-Non, je te dis que c'est bon. Ça sera sympa, et puis Jessy sera contente, et moi aussi, ça fait trop longtemps…

Il s'approcha de moi, et me serra dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux puis il embrassa mon épaule dénudée. J'en avais des frissons, des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

-Tu m'as manqué B. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

Il se détacha de moi légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Alors ou est la partie a trois, et comment est l'autre ? Je levais les yeux au ciel, pour toute réponse. Il se détacha complètement en me souriant.

-Allez assis. Il désigna le sofa, je le rejoins.

-Raconte moi tout ce qui est arrivé dans ta petite vie étudiante, pendant que j'étais absent. Et combien de garçon tu as fais souffrir ?

-Au si tu savais, je les compte même plus. Je souris. Sinon euh, la Fac ça va, pas de soucis, pas de renvois, a par des difficultés de réveil… Il éclata de rire. Et toi alors ?

Il me dit qu'il adorait ses cours, et que son stage était très important pour l'obtention de son diplôme. Il a personne pour le moment, moment jubilatoire intérieur pour moi, ce qui ne devrait pas l'être mais bon. Je lui racontais les soirées avec Jessy dont la dernière en date, en précisant que j'étais totalement dans les vapes, pour ma défense.

-Tu sais que si tu continues de me raconté ses détails, je vais avoir du mal a ne pas t'imaginer et a fantasmer dessus, résultat je devrais prendre une douche froide avant qu'on aille chez ton amie. Ne te retiens pas Jazz ! Si tu veux je peux concrétisé ton fantasme ! **(Bella ? C'est Jazz, celui qui va passer 2 mois dans ton appartement! Alors concentre toi sur autre chose !)**

On discutait pendant pas mal de temps. Remémorant nos moment ensemble. On ne voyait pas le temps passé. C'est lorsqu'on frappait à ma porte, que je regardais ma montre

-Merde, Jazz ! Il est 8h30. Faut qu'on y aille. Je me levais embarquant sa main au passage et ouvris la porte. A votre avis qui était derrière ?

-Oh, Mr Cullen…désolé on a pas vue le temps passé. Bon sang ! Un mannequin ambulant ! Les statue Grecque, n'ont vraiment rien a lui envié ! On a envie de le touché, pour voir si il est réel. Oh Oui !!

-Non, c'est bon, vous êtes près ?

-…Oui, oui. J'embarquais les clefs de l'appartement et gardais la main de Jazz dans la mienne. Me demandez pas pourquoi ? Mais la tête de Colgate, quant il a vu sa main dans la mienne, c'était étrange, même quant il nous a dit de venir. Il parlait les dents serrées. Bref, on entrait dans leur appart. Merde ! Elle avait vraiment bon goût ! On se croyait dans une page d'un magasine déco. Tout était nickel, rien ne dépassait, mon appart comparé c'était une décharge publique ! Il était pas plus grand que le mien, l'impression de grandeur venait du manque de meuble. Oui, il y en avait très peu, pour évitez de refermé la pièce. Les murs étaient blancs, sauf un. Celui du fond, qui était rouge comme m'a robe de l'autre soir. Le salon, directement sur la droite était soft. Un écran plat au mur, une table basse en verre et deux grands canapés noirs. La cuisine américaine rouge, offrait la vue sur la télé. Je suppose que les deux porte fermé étais la chambre et la salle de bain.

-Je vous en pris assoyez vous sur le canapé, je vais cherché les boissons. Rose ne devrait pas tarder, elle se maquille.

Merde, j'aurais du me faire plus jolie, je vais avoir l'air d'une ado comparé a elle. F***

Moi et Jazz on s'est assis cote a cote sur le sofa, il se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

-C'est quoi se plan ? On est passé de 3 a 4 ? Ou est passez ma farouche Bella ? Sa voix et son souffle sur ma nuque ! Sa me rend toute chose, **(frissons). **Il m'embrassa en dessous de l'oreille.

-On joue un couple c'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse je lui fis un bisou dans le coup. Son parfum plein les narines me rendait soul ! Si je me retenais pas je lui aurais léché le cou. Il frissonna, il ressent lui aussi se courant ?

La nympho, enfin, Rose, sortis de la chambre. Parfaite, fut le seul mot qui me venait a l'esprit. Une robe verte, avec un décolleté a décoincé un prêtre, des jambes fines, bref parfaite. Je peux pas rivalisé avec Barbie, la partie est fini, Game Over !

-Bonsoir Bella. Tu dois être Jasper ?

Jazz se retourna vers moi étonné, je lui souris et je crois qu'il a fait le lien. Il se tourna vers Barbie en souriant.

-Oui je suis Jazz . Puis il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Et toi tu es…

-Rose, je croyais que qu'elle t'en aurait parlé de notre accrochage au restaurant de ma mère.

-Je suis désolé j'étais a Chicago, je viens d'arrivé aujourd'hui. Non, les ne m'a rien dis.

-Oh…non c'est rien, vous voulez boire quoi ?

-Euh comme vous voulez, je bois de tout.

Très bien, champagne pour tout le monde alors ?

-Parfait.

Et Colgate qui n'arrête pas de me regarder, oh lala, la soirée va être longue... Heureusement que Jazz est la, et qu'il n'a rien dit ! J'aime assez l'idée que l'on forme un « couple », je me demande jusqu'ou on peut allé ?

Nympho le tira par la chemise ; jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle doit avoir vu qu'il nous regarde.

-Merci jazz. Murmurais-je a Jazz.

-Il est pas mal, et elle… Elle est mannequin ? Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé au resto ? Tu l'as frappé ? J'aime assez l'image de toi et elle dans la boue en train de vous battre…

-Jazz ! Arrête de prendre tes fantasmes pour la réalité. **Bien que celui que j'ai en tête, tordue soit il, est très, très mal ! Colgate, Jazz et moi dans mon appart… Il fait chaud !**

Barbie et Ken revenaient de la cuisine avec les flûtes et le seau a champagne. Rose nous tendit les coupes, et Edward les remplissait.

J'étais nerveuse, Jasper me donnait des baisers dans le cou et sur mon épaule. Alors pour évité de trop réfléchir, je buvais et servais les autres aussi, pour que se soit pas trop louche, et surtout pour pas être la seule, bourré de la soirée. Edward, n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, j'avais vraiment chaud, comme quant j'étais au Club avec Alice. Au bout de ma troisième coupe, je m'étais assise sur les genoux de Jazz, lui caressait mes cuisses. Mon désire grimpait de plus en plus, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. **(Non, Bella, mauvaise idée, il joue la comédie, et en plus arrête de boire, tu tiens pas l'alcool, t'as oublié Le Club avec Alice ?)**.

On parlait de tout, racontant nos hontes, les moments embarrassant quant Colgate pris la parole.

-Oui, et bien, Bella était pas mal non plus avant-hier, quant je suis partis bossé. Ils riaient.

-Oui, s'était au BloodyBoat, se soir là, non ? Mais il est fou ! Il va arrêter tout de suite ! Ils vont penser que je suis…une…

-Le BloodyBoat ? Je te vois pas dans un endroit pareil, t'as l'air plutôt réservé.

-Au crois moi, elle a juste l'air, pas vrai B.

Je savais plus ou me mettre, il faut changé de sujet, vite !

-Oh, Eddie, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! Barbie leva les yeux au ciel. Je profitais de ce blanc pour feindre bâillement.

-Je suis désolé, vous voulez rentrer peut être ? C'est vrai que Bella a cours demain.

-Oui je pense qu'on va y allez. Merci, pour les verres.

Ils riaient en nous accompagnant vers la porte. Je tenais a peine debout, et Jazz du me tenir par la taille. Cette sensation sur mes reins, était géniale. La chaleur que sa main dégageait, amplifiait mon désir.

-Bon et bien bonne nuit, et merci d'être venus. Edward me fis un baiser sur, ma joue brûlante, et serra la main Jazz. Puis nous sortions. J'arrivais pas a ouvrir ma porte la serrure n'arrêtais pas de bouger, Jazz pris les clefs, et se colla dos a moi, pour évité que je tombe a la renverse. Son souffle et la chaleur de son torse… mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. Et il dut me prendre dans ses bras, pour éviter que je m'étale sur le palier et réveille tout les voisins de l'immeuble. Il referma la porte avec son dos, ses yeux plongé dans les miens. Je pense que l'alcool jouait en ma faveur, et m'a donné le courage dont je manquais, car, lentement j'ai approché mes lèvres des siennes. Quant elles se rencontrèrent, la chaleur que j'avais ressentis dans l'appartement de Colgate se transforma en brasier. Il répondit a mon doux baiser, avec force, et sensualité. Il demanda d'approfondir notre baiser, je ne réfléchissais plus, mon seul neurone présent me disait d'en profiter. Quant nos langues se rencontrèrent…Oh My God ! Il embrasse comme un Dieu ! Je plaquais mes deux mains dans ses cheveux et tirais sa tête vers moi, pour explorer chaque partie de sa bouche. Il avait le goût de l'alcool, bien sur, comme moi, en vue du nombre de coupes que j'ai bu… mais aussi mentholé. Divin, sa bouche et sa salive étaient juste divines. Il avança vers ma chambre, nos langues ne se quittaient pas.

Nous, nous retrouvions dans un tourbillon inexplicable. Sa bouche prenait la mienne avec avidité, sa langue franchissait le rempart de mes lèvres, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Nos langues s'entremêlaient avec sensualité et frénésie. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux bouclés, comme si ma vie en dépendait et jetai ma tête en arrière. Le feu que je ressentais déjà dans mon bas ventre s'attisait de plus en plus. Jasper parcourait mon visage de baisers, il descendait sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, pour plonger ses lèvres et sa langue sur mon cou, je me cambrai et haletai sous son effet, des milliers de frissons me parcouraient l'échine. Mon corps tremblait. J'en voulais plus.

C'était la première fois pour moi et je ne savais pas trop comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Bien sur je connaissais en détails la vie sexuelle de Jessy et franchement comme aide il y a mieux ! Sinon Le Club avec Alice… je décidai de me fier à mon instinct, l'alcool aidant je commençai par poser mes lèvres sur son cou, je le sentis frissonner sous mes baisers et gémir. Je remontai ma langue sur tout son cou pour atteindre le lobe de son oreille, Jasper me tenait toujours contre lui, il remontait ses mains chaudes et d'une douceur inimaginable le long de mes cuisses jusque sous ma robe, me caressant le dos, les cotes, m'électrisant de plus en plus. Je sentais son désir s'accroître **(Bella tu sait comment ça va finir ? T'es sur que tu veux que se soit Jazz le first ? Oui, j'en peu plus, je vais éclaté !)** il reprenait la descente de ses doigts, pour me caresser les fesses. Des petits gémissements sortaient de ma gorge.

Jazz me prit dans ses bras, et nous dirigea vers ma chambre. Il me déposa lentement et délicatement sur le lit, je savais pertinemment que nous avions atteint le point de non retour. Il abaissa les bretelles de ma robe et la fit descendre sensuellement le long de mon corps en ébullition, il jeta au pied du lit tout en me dévorant du regard. Je m'empourprai face au désir dans ses yeux. Mais je voulais toucher son torse musclé, mes mains tremblantes se dirigeaient lentement sur les boutons de sa chemise .Malgré tout je réussis à lui ôter sans trop de difficulté. Je restai figée un moment devant le spectacle, n'ayant pas eu le loisir, d'en voir souvent. Mon dieu que j'avais chaud ma température corporelle devait atteindre 43 degrés, j'étais fiévreuse ! Puis je fis courir mes doigts le long se son torse, sur ces mamelons, il frissonna et cela m'excita à en croire l'humidité de mon intimité. Il m'allongea et il se plaça au dessus de moi, sans comprendre mes jambes s'enroulèrent autours de lui, et je sentis son pénis contre mon sexe brûlant. Oh je suis pas la seul a devenir accros!!!! Sa bouche retrouva enfin la mienne puis nos langues jouèrent ensembles. Il parcourait mon cou puis le haut de ma poitrine, mes seins étaient tendus vers lui, de sa main il entreprit de me les caresser. Mon dos s'arqua instantanément, je sentais son souffle sur mes mamelons, les durcissant encore plus. Il les prit en bouche, les suça et les mordilla un à un avec délectation. Je gémissais, mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux et j'enfonçais sa tête sur mes seins pour prolonger ce doux plaisir.

Il quitta mes mamelons et je le regardai frustrée. Il continua sa descente jusqu'a mon nombril, passa doucement ses doigts sur la fermeture de ma robe, et la fit passer au dessus de ma tête avec une lenteur extrême. Il sentait que je m'impatientais et se mit à sourire pour me susurrer.

- La patience est la plus belle des vertus B. Sa voix… me donnais des frissons.

Je le suppliais d'une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

- JAZZ ! S'il te plaît…

Il s'allongea sur le coté. Accoudé sur le lit, il me regardait, sa main se promenant sur mon corps sensuellement, dessinant les courbes de mon ventre, de mes reins et le contour de ma culotte. Mon coeur s'emballa au moment où du bout des doigts il souleva l'élastique de mon shorty, et plongea sur mon intimité. Il me massa délicatement le dessus de mon sexe, puis il écarta mes petites lèvres, pour trouver mon bouton soyeux. J'haletai, mon corps était parcouru de spasmes, au fur et à mesure que sa caresse s'intensifiait, je sentais la chaleur de mon bas ventre devenir insoutenable, s'il continuait mon corps allait éclaté en mille morceau .Il se leva et me la ôta, en la faisant glisser le long de mes jambes. Je n'en pouvais plus et me mis à genoux sur le lit face à sa braguette. Je distinguai un gros renflement à cet endroit. Il était vraiment à l'étroit.

Je commençai par caresser son intimité par dessus son jean. Il grognait et gémissait. J'étais fière de moi,je pouvais lui donner du plaisir malgré mon inexpérience. J'approchai mes mains de sa ceinture et entrepris de lui défaire, puis lentement, très lentement je le déboutonnai .Il râla d'impatience, j'étais heureuse de mon effet et lui murmurait avec une voix que j'espérais sensuelle.

-Il parait que la patience est une vertu

Il me regarda d'un oeil complice

J'arrivai alors au dernier bouton et commençai à descendre son pantalon. Mais pas assez vite à son goût car il ôta de lui même dans une grande précipitation. Je m'attaquai donc à son boxer en lui prodiguant la même torture qu'il m'avait faite subir, mais le fait qu'il soit debout me donnait aussi accès à ses fesses extrêmement musclées et toute en rondeur. Enfin nous étions à égalité ! Alors j'approchai mes mains de son sexe tendu et cajolai son prépuce du bout des doigts. J'enroulai ma paume autour de son très impressionnant pénis et commençai des mouvements de va et viens. Il gémissait et râlait de contentement. Ca m'excitait vraiment au plus au point, et je me surpris aussi à grogner de plaisir.

- **(Gémissement)…**Tu-tu vas me rendre dingue Bella…. **(Soupir de bien être)**

Je souriais, je me démerde pas trop mal, finalement, et puis chacun son tour.

Jazz m'arrêta et me rallongea sur mon lit avec tendresse. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et m'embrassa l'intérieur de mon genou, de mes cuisses. Je sentis jaillir un feu du plus profond de moi, pendant que sa langue se rapprochait de ma zone intime. Quand je sentis son souffle sur mon clitoris je frissonnais, sa langue commença a titiller mon bouton de rose, et j'haletais. Je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. Il mit un doigt en moi puis un deuxième. Mes parois intimes se serraient de plus en plus sur ses doigts, jusqu'au moment où tous mes muscles se contractèrent. Mon premier orgasme se propagait dans tout mon être, il continua sa douce torture jusqu'a ce que mes spasmes se calment.

Il se redressa et m'embrassa avec passion, son sexe frottant entre mes cuisses, mon bassin ondula instinctivement. Jazz me releva les jambes, avança son phallus au bord de mon jardin secret, et j'haletais déjà d'excitation. Il me regarda comme pour obtenir l'autorisation, j'acquiesçai par réflexe. C'est alors qu'il enfonça doucement son membre dans mon intimité, je sentis une douleur assez intense, et fis la grimace, il devait se douté qu'il était le premier a êtres arrivé a la dernière base. Jazz me regarda et compris, il s'arrêta afin que je m'habitue à sa présence. Mon intimité détendue, Jazz commença ses vas et viens en moi lentement. Je ressentais de la douleur mais **(grâce certainement a l'alcool)** le plaisir prenait de plus en plus le pas sur le mal. Mon coeur s'emballait au rythme de ses pénétrations, et j'haletais, je ne me rappelais plus de mon prénom, par contre je gémissais le sien. Nos corps glissait l'un sur l'autre au rythme des vas et viens, nous étions dégoulinant de sueur. Je me surpris à lui demander d'aller plus vite et plus fort, il m'écouta et ses coups de reins s'intensifièrent, je sentais mes muscles se tendre au maximum enserrant son pénis comme dans un étau. Je criai son nom au moment de mon apothéose et en un coup de rein supplémentaire, jasper se raidit et criait le mien à l'instant où il éclatait en moi. Je flottais.

Jasper m'embrassa langoureusement, roula près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

J'étais au Paradis, une bulle. Quelques secondes plus tard je sombrais dans les bras de morphé, et le héro principal de mon fantasme/rêve était Jazz. Un corps parfait, de haut en bas, rien n'a jeté.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus...**

**Dite moi ce que vous en penser, bon ou mauvais, trop ou pas assez... bref comms!!! **

**Bisous les twilighters(euses) **


	6. Confidences d'un menteur

**Merci encore une fois pour vos comms, ça motive, vous pouve pas vous imaginez! Désolé pour mon retard... j'avais deux oraux a passez, dont un en Italien (je pense que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé).**

**Ce chapitre est uniquement le point de vue d'EDWARD, il reprend tout depuis le début de l'histoire. Je suis déçus il me plait pas beaucoup, je le trouve pas fini ou en travaux. Mais bon lisez quant même et dite moi se que vous en pensez.**

**Bisous a tous **

* * *

** Chapitre: Confidences d'un menteur**

**POV Edward**

_Reprend l'histoire du début_

Ça faisait 2 mois que Rose et moi avions emménagé dans cette appartement, ici, à Seatles. Bien sur Rose, préfère New York, mais je n'étais pas près a m'éloigné de ma famille, enfin famille c'est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt de ma sœur et de mon père. Maman nous a quitté il y a déjà 4 ans d'un cancer. C'est une maladie perfide, qui attaque quant vous êtes heureux, et que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, cette saloperie, à pris maman ! Elle n'a eu que quelques mois…

Passons, ce sujet est encore trop frais dans mon esprit. Rose, oui, nous, nous sommes connue grâce où a cause, d'ERASMUS, le programme d'échange. Elle venait de Floride et moi de Washington, point de rencontre, l'Italie. A l'Italie, ville splendide, de haut en bas, rien n'a rejeté. Elle était étudiante et voulais devenir sage femme, moi chirurgien. Notre rencontre ? Et bien, disons début chaotique, oui je…je ne suis pas a l'aise a abordé les femmes, peut être que la mort de ma mère était encore présente, elle s'était éteinte 3 mois plus tôt… En tout cas, Rose, elle était du genre direct, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas, dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, le somome du romantisme ! **(Rire)** Elle s'est assise à ma table et nous avons tout de suite sympathisé. Le soir même, elle m'a emmené dans un bar,… **(Raclement de gorge)**...je…je ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool, n'étant pas habitué a boire. Résultat, et bien…l'hôtel. Je sais que cela ne se fait pas, dés le premier soir, et que pour vous les filles **(et a juste titre)** vous, vous sentez rabaissé. Mais pour ma défense, je ne me souvenais de rien, ni du comment j'ai atterri, ni du qu'est ce qui c'est passé, trou noir total, c'est elle qui a comblé les blancs. Enfin bref, voila, après mon année la bas, je suis retourné a Washington, j'ai décroché un poste dans le même hôpital que papa, et la colocation avec Rose, c'est faite plus tard, disons que s'était plus dans le sens pratique. J'ai trouvé l'appartement et je lui ai demandé plus tard si elle souhaitait vivre avec moi**. (Rire)** Elle m'a sauté au cou, et voila, nous vivions ensemble. Je ne pense pas que l'on soit prédestiné à une personne, je ne crois pas en l'_âme soeuur_… **(Soupir)**, non, on s'entend bien avec une personne, on la respecte, et l'amour vient plus tard, enfin, je crois. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

J'aime…bien Rose, mais je ne sais pas, il y a comme…comme, un manque, un e pièce manquante au puzzle. Je l'apprécies, j'ignore si Rose m'aime, peut être ? Si s'était le cas, je ne m'en veux pas, je ne me suis pas engagé envers elle, et de plus peut-être que je l'aimerais. Je ne lui est pas passé la bague au doigt, si elle me voit comme son chevalier blanc, son Lancelot, je ni suis pour rien.

Rose est belle, s'est un fait. Aucun homme, autre homosexuelle, **(quoi que), **je dis bien aucun homme, ne trouverait pas Rose magnifique. Il faut être clair, Rose est LA femme que tout homme désire. Elle est grande, blonde façon Marilyne, poitrines généreuses, jambes infinies, serte, et après ?

Je veux dire, mise a part son physique, Rose ne s'intéresse a rien. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, qu'elle est devenue mannequin, et a lâché les études de sage femme, qui soit dit en passant est métier admirable, vivant, humains. Contrairement au métier, **(si c'est un métier)** de mannequin, futile, basé uniquement sur l'apparence. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun, moi, qui à une sainte horreur du maquillage ou des crèmes de toute sorte, tout ses produit chimique dont les effets reste encore à être prouvé. Je vis avec un amalgame de tout ça. Je ne me reconnais plus. Papa dit que je réfléchis trop, et que j'analyse tout. C'est vrai, je ne le nies pas, mais renié ses principes, pour une femme, dont on n'est même pas un temps soit peu amoureux…

Quant a ma sœur, **(Soupir),** elle pense que je devrais en profité, que Rose serait ma petite pilule bleue, si vous voyez se qu'elle veux dire… **(Rire gêné)…** Oui bon d'accord, sur ce point, on est TRES compatible, et de plus Rose adore le sexe, elle respire le sexe en même temps. Elle aime dire qu'elle EST un objet sexuel, MON objet sexuel. C'est une accros, une droguée, une nymphomane. Comment une femme peut se rabaissé a n'être qu'une chose ? Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire. Essayé de faire une garde de 22h, tout en gardant le rythme, d'une fois par jour, et deux fois les week end ! Encore si s'était du soft en douceur, mais non, Rose a une sainte horreur de la « normalité ». Un exemple ? **(Rougie)** c'est…gênant…on ne se connaît pas….Si je vous le dis, jurer moi que vous ne direz rien a mon père ? J'en mourais de honte ! **(Met sa tête dans ses mains).**

**(Soupir)** Ok, un samedi soir, j'avais convaincu Rose d'allez au cinéma, sortir des quatre murs de la chambres, voir du monde. Bref, il y avait rien de bon a voir, cependant Rose décida pour nous deux. C'était un truc avec « intension » dans le titre, enfin bon, la salle n'était très remplie. Nous, nous sommes installé au fond, tout en haut, la rangé était quasi déserte. Au bout de 20 minutes de films, Rose **(Rougie encore plus, comme si c'était possible) **pitié ne dite rien ! Rose…était accroupie….la ….tête entre….mes….jambes. Je luttais pour ne pas….éja…enfin vous avez compris !

Certain spectateurs se sont plaint, et on nous a expulsé du cinéma. J'avais encore mon pantalon en bas des jambes, c'était très embarrassant, surtout que j'avais toujours l'excitation dans mon entrejambe, elle n'était pas….descendu !

C'est a ce moment précis, ou j'ai commencé a réfléchir sur notre « pseudo relation », et depuis quelques temps adopte un masque sur mon visage, pour rien laisser apparaître. Je sais que ne rien dire, ne pas faire partagé ses doutes, se n'est pas la solutions au problème. Je suis épuisé de jouer la comédie du couple épanouie, et heureux devant nos amis et sa mère. Non Rose n'a que sa mère, son père elle ne là jamais connus. Et, n'a jamais voulu le connaître. Esmé, sa mère, est une femme courageuse, et forte. Quant le géniteur de Rose l'a quitté, Esmé était a 5 mois de grossesse, pourtant elle a continué a travaillé, jusqu'à son accouchement et même après. Elle me disait que en temps que serveuse, ses horaires étaient infernale, et devait amener Rose a son travail. Maintenant elle a racheté le restaurant où elle travaillait, et est très compréhensive avec ses serveur et serveuse. Une femme admirable, elle et Rose n'on rien en commun.

Hier j'étais dans le salon, habillé comme un idiot par Rose, pour une séance SexKaroké. En général je ne fais que deux ou trois chansons, vivant avec une nymphomane….la soirée commençait que nous étions déjà dans la chambre. Rose a califourchon sur moi, se cambrant et gémissant. Son orgasme la faisait hurler mon nom. Le mien se déclenchait quelques seconde après que ses parois intime se resserrait autour de mon sexes. Nos cris résonnèrent comme a chaque fois pendant quelques seconde, puis elle retombait sur mon torse mouillé. Nous, nous endormions toujours après, nu, sous les draps.

J'avais rendez vous avec ma sœur, déjeuner au BloodyBoat. J'avais la matinée entière de libre. Mon père m'avait trouvez extenué, je ne pouvais pas lui dire les raisons, bien trop embarrassant, et il se serrait moqué de moi, encore une fois. J'avais décidé d'en parler a ma sœur, plus ouverte et plus compréhensive que mon père. Rose c'était levée a 6h00 pour un shooting a New York, avec un grand photographe, dont j'ai oublié le nom deux minutes après qu'elle me l'a dit. Je pris une longue douche froide, pour me vidée la tête. En m'habillant, j'ai entendu du bruit. Je m'approchais de la porte avec pour unique vêtement, mon boxer. Je regardais dans le judas, rien. Bizarre, je suis pas fou. Puis la porte d'en face s'ouvris en une fraction de seconde, et claqua aussitôt. Une fille simple sortit, dévorant les escaliers, visiblement pas en avance. J'ouvris ma porte, elle était au 4 éme, ses cheveux n'étaient pas bien attaché, et tombaient sur sa nuque. Un parfum de fraise flottait dans le couloir, a vous en donnez l'eau à la bouche, j'étais sur son palier, sans même m'en rendre compte. Réalisant, je rentrais dans mon appartement, et fini de m'habiller, toujours la tête ailleurs, mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, depuis que je l'avais vu. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, rien a attiré l'œil masculin, a par son visage. Même si je ne l'avais pas bien vu, il avait quant même quelques chose, qui m'attirait, son parfum, était entêtant. Son image défilais en boule dans ma tête, j'entendais a peine la sonnerie de mon portable.

-Allo ?

-Edward ?

-Mmh…

-Edward, ça va ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein, oui, non, qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-(Rire) Je viens de t'avertir que se sera pas la peine de venir aujourd'hui, le chef te laisse ta journée. Bon je te laisse dormir, tu m'a l'aire encore grogui.

-Non, ça va, je…pensais, c'est tout. Mais tu es sur que tu n'a pas besoin de moi ?

-Oui, aujourd'hui c'est calme, repose toi. Je t'appellerais en cas d'urgence.

-Bon, ben a demain alors.

-Oui, a demain, dort.

Sur ses dernières paroles paternalistes, il raccrochait. Je sortis en prenant mes clefs. Direction Le BloodyBoat, déjeuner dans le club de ma sœur.

Alice, restera Alice. Une vraie pile électrique. On était dehors, sur la terrasse du club, elle me racontait ses histoire insolite qui s'était passé le veille. Ma sœur a repris le club qui était en faillite, depuis la mort de maman. Elle a d'ailleurs voulu prendre le nom de famille de maman, pour garder quelques chose, un symbole, comme si, se club était a elle. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était folle, surtout en vue de la clientèle particulière du Club. « Les gens ne se laceront pas de nouveauté » avait elle dit avant de signer. Elle avait raison, depuis que ma sœur était la propriétaire, c'était le Club qui marchait le mieux, Alice menait désormais la belle vie, une vie nocturne, comme elle aimait. Une serveuse passa devant nous, Alice la scanna des pieds a la tête. Elle se tourna vers moi :

-Je l'ai engagé la semaine dernière. Tu lui mettrais combien sur 10. Moi, 8, avec un plus pour ses pieds.

Je rigolais en voyant sa tête se penché sur le coté.

-Tu changes pas, t'es toujours en chasse, t'es pire qu'un mec !

Ma sœur est lesbienne, oui, et alors ? Ça ne me gêne pas, papa est au courant, il lui avait même dit qu'il s'en doutait. Elle espionnait ses copines sous la douche quant elle les ramenait a la maison.

-Alice, je crois que Rose et moi ça s'effrite.

-Mouai, ça m'étonne pas, tu la touche même plus quant on va dîné chez papa le dimanche. Enfin, tu t'en es rendus compte comment ?

-J'en peux plus, elle m'épuise ! Dis je d'en un souffle.

Elle riait en me pointant du doigt.

-Et Ben, le toréador, n'est plus d'attaque ? Dis t'elle en pointant mon entrejambe de l'index.

- Tes petites pilules bleues ne font plus d'effet ?

-Alice, on parle de Rose. C'est une nymphomane ou une boulimique sexuelle. Je suis vidé, d'en tout les sens du terme. Et je crois que je vais prendre les petits bleus, pour me soulager de temps en temps, histoire de soufflé entre deux rounds ! Non plus sérieusement, j'en ai marre de faire semblant, je suis pas amoureux Alice, je suis juste attiré par Rose, et encore quelques fois, même pas. Je l'ai compris ce matin avant de venir.

-Comment en te brossant les dents ? Ou en sautant Rose dans la cuisine ?

-Alice ! Reste sérieuse deux minutes, stp ! J'ai besoin de toi là !

-Ok. Si tu penses avoir épuisé ton « quota » d'amour, vous n'avez qu'à vous séparer. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Maintenant est ce que Rose, va te lâcher aussi facilement ? Surtout que c'est même pas pour une autre fille, pas vrai ?

-Non, j'ai personne, Alice ! Je suis pas le genre de mec avoir une maîtresse, surtout avec une nympho a la maison !

-Oui, j'avoue. Bon ben la, t'a plus vraiment le choix. Bon je te laisse, faut que j'y aille. Je dois allez voir un fournisseur, il s'est planté en me livrant la statue des deux déesses, elle devait êtres nues, pas avec un espèce de foulard qui cache le plus intéressant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Moi je vais a la salle de sport voir Emett.

-Ok, tu viens se soir ?

-Non, demain je commence tôt. A près demain peut être.

-Ok, comme tu veux, mais ce soir c'est soirée apocalypse, et le rouge est de rigueur, si jamais tu veux faire un saut.

J'étais déjà monté dans ma voiture, et me dirigeais vers la salle de sport. Il y avait du monde sur les route, les gens repartait travailler, il était 14h45 quant j'arrivais a la salle de sport.

J'entrais dans la salle et je vis Emett discuter avec une cliente, tout sourire, il s'appuyait sur le tapis roulant ou la fille courait.

J'approchais, et lui tapota l'épaule, il se tourna et me souris.

-EDWARDD ! Et ben ça c'est une surprise ! Tu viens te remettre un peu en forme ? Même si d'après ce qu'Alice m'a dit, t'a un coach a la maison. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Non, je voulais voir comment t'allais, depuis Lauren…

Il me prit le bras et m'entraîna dans son bureau je suppose. Les tas de feuilles qui gisait dessus me le confirma, Emett, n'était pas du genre maniaque, bien que là… c'était vraiment un grand foutoir. Il retira la pile de vêtement qui était sur une chaise et me proposa de s'asseoir, en fermant la porte.

-Bon, d'abord, Lauren est une vrai Pute !

C'est sur Emett, ne passait pas par quatre chemins, toujours aussi direct.

-ça c'est pas une nouveauté. Mais bon, je suis quant même désolé que toi et elle ça n'a pas collé. Je fis une grimace en repensant à cette dernière, une Rose miniature.

-Ouai, nan, c'est bon, j'ai digéré le faite qu'elle se tape l'autre débile. Mais attent, t'es pas au courant toi c'est vrai. Elle sort avec abruti maintenant, tu sais l'ancien receveur du Lycée de Phoenix, là ou elle était ? Tu te rappel ?

Ancien receveur de Phoenix ? Non, pas vraiment, je venais pas souvent cherché Lauren, voir jamais. Elle avait un an de moins que nous, et Emett séchait souvent les dernières heures de cours, pour aller la chercher, quant il pouvait pas, elle se plaignait de devoir rentrer en bus. **(Je soupirais).**

-Emett, je suis jamais venu au Lycée de Phoenix chercher Lauren, moi.

Il grimaça.

-Si une fois t'es venu avec moi, parce qu'on devait faire une sortie a quatre avec…comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Tu sais ta copine, enfin ta première copine, la chiante, qui mangeait jamais rien.

-Tanya, elle s'appelait Tanya. Ah, oui et après on est allé au ciné, voir un film de fille ? Deux semaines après ça, j'ai rompu avec elle, d'ailleurs.

-Ouai, bref on s'en fou. Le mec qui avait accompagné Lauren, et qui portait ses bouquins, tu t'en souvient ou pas ? Tu sais grand, blond, toujours avec sourire débile, scotché sur son visage.

-Mouai, peut être. Elle sort avec ? Pas étonnant, qu'elle est finit par cédé, il la suivait jusqu'au parking, comme un labrador !

-Mais même, elle m'a remplacé par cette chose ! C'est vexant, et humiliant ! J'ai honte !

-De quoi d'être sortie avec Paris Hilton ? Parce que tu devrais, elle avait un QI de poisson rouge !

Il rigola et passait ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

-Non. Mais ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'elle est enceinte de cet abruti ! C'est chaud ça fait a peine un an et demie que je suis plus avec elle. Et la voilà enceinte. L'autre il s'est cassé. La voilà toute seule, et elle m'appelle, pour que je revienne.

-Hein ?! Lauren est enceinte ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Eddie, je lui ai pas demandé la date de ses dernière règle ! Bizarrement j'étais sous le choque qu'elle me téléphone, au bout d'un an et demie sans nouvelle ! Il avait l'air énervé.

-Euh…désolé, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que…whaou, elle est enceinte ! Je plains le pauvre gosse ! Et tu dis que l'autre s'est barré ? Pourquoi parce qu'elle est tombé enceinte ?

-Non, il est médecin du monde, il est parti avant qu'elle sache qu'elle était enceinte, d'ailleurs, je pense que le gosse est pas de lui, puisque ça fait quasiment un an qu'il est partie. Bon entre temps il a du revenir, la sauté ! Au bout d'une minute de silence il releva sa tête, et me regarda.

-Edward, je fais quoi ?

-Emett, tu vas pas courir dans ses bras, merde ! Elle t'a laissé tombé ! Maintenant qu'elle s'est fais jeté elle t'appelles ? Toi, tu fais rien du tout, c'est SON problème, pas le tiens !

Il acquiesça de la tête. Il regarda sa montre puis se leva, j'en fis autant, et on sortit de son bureau.

-Ecoute Eddie, j'étais grave accros a cette fille, je sais pas si je le suis toujours. Je te laisse, je dois entraîner un nouveau à la boxe. Je regardais ma montre 18h20. Rose devait être rentré. Je montais dans ma voiture et rentrait à l'appartement. Rose était dans le salon, en pleine séance de yoga. J'allais dans la cuisine, et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bière « light », que Rose avait acheté. Je m'installais sur un tabouret et regardais Rose faire séance de yoga. Elle était de dos, j'avais une vue parfaite sur son postérieur rebondis. Je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eue avec Alice plus tôt dans la matinée. Est-ce que Rose était amoureuse de moi, ou elle était dans la même situation que moi, perdu. Elle se tourna vers moi et me souris, je lui souris en retour, mais s'étais par pur politesse ou un truc comme ça. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et j'entendis l'eau coulée. Je soufflais et bu la bière d'une traite. Non, je ne suis pas heureux. J'étouffe, comme si j'étais enfermé dans un sac plastique géant, et que l'air me manquait. Il faut que je lui dise se que je ressens, j'en peux plus, de respiré par bouffé, je veux respirer a plein poumons comme avant. C'est un crime ? Je soupirais, la tache va s'avérer dure, Rose étant du genre tenace, si elle est amoureuse de moi, elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains. Comment je vais m'en sortir !

Elle sortit de la douche, se dirigea vers moi, je ne relevais pas la tête. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et plaqua sa joue dans mon dos.

-Toi aussi t'en a marre ? Je suis crevé et j'ai les pieds en compote. La séance photos était une randonné ! Elle soupirait, puis m'embrassa le dos, et reparti dans la salle de bain.

Bon au moins elle m'a pas posé de questions, par contre Rose fatiguée, c'est pas normal ? En même temps ça m'arrange, ça m'évite de lui inventer une migraine fictive, pour esquiver les séances câlins. Je soupirais encore et je jetais la bière vide dans la poubelle. Je commençais a sortir les aliments du frigo pour préparé a mangé. Lasagne, j'avais envie de m'occupé les mains pour évité de pensé, au comment je vais pouvoir lui annoncé notre séparation, sans la faire souffrir, et surtout sans qu'elle s'énerve et me questionne sur les raisons.

J'étais concentré sur mon repas, si bien que je n'entendais pas le téléphone de la maison sonner. Rose coura et décrocha essoufflé.

-Allo ?

-Ah, bonsoir Carliste. Oui…non…Pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je levais les miennes interrogateurs. Il y avait un problème à l'hopital ? Ou avec Carliste ?

-Non, il n'a rien dit….oui….vous voulez que je vous le passe il est dans la cuisine.

Elle me rejoignit toujours le téléphone sans fil a l'oreille.

-Non, pas de problème, oui….au revoir.

-Tiens Edward ! Elle me tendit l'appareil et partit dans la chambre d'un pas lent.

-Allo ?

-Edward ! Tu aurais pu me le dire que s'était aujourd'hui, j'ai totalement oublié ! Rose n'avait même pas l'air au courant ! J'ai du gâcher ta surprise !

Je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

- Quelle surprise ?

-Edward, enfin…quel jour nous sommes ?

-Euh… **(Je regardais ma montre)** le 15 pourquoi ?

-**(soupir)** de quel mois ?

-Mars, c'est quoi ces question papa ? Va droit au but ! Je commençais a m'énervé, comprenant toujours pas ou il voulais en venir.

-Sa ne te dis rien le 15 Mars ? Rien ne te vient en tête ?

-… Je réfléchissais. 15 Mars, 15 Mars, non a moins que….merde ! L'anniversaire de notre rencontre en Italie, a moi et a Rose !

-Ah enfin, tu réagis ! Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit pour tes quatre jours de congé que tu a pris ? Vous partez faire un week end de quatre jours?

-Euh…non, j'ai oublié que j'avais pris des congés ! Je frappais mon front avec ma main libre.

-Papa, tu crois que j'ai encore le temps de réserver pour le Week End, en Italie ?

-A mon avis c'est complet, mais essaye toujours, tu vas payer ça une fortune, mais bon.

-Merci je te laisse, il faut que je règle ce petit détail.

-Ok, on se voit dans mercredi ? Passe un bon Week End.

-Merci papa, toi aussi.

Je raccrochais et sortis mon IPHONE de ma poche, je pianotais a une vitesse désespéré de trouvé un vol pour se soir ou demain, mais y renonçait en vue des prix exorbitant des compagnies aérienne. Cependant un vol pour lundi était raisonnable, je pris ma carte de crédit de mon porte feuille et réservait. L'hôtel par contre, aucun, tous complet avant la semaine prochaine. Je décidais de jouer le tout pour le tout, et appelais Enrico, un ami que je m'étais fait là bas. Priant pour qu'il décroche.

-Pronto ?

-Enrico ?

-Eduardo ? A faite longtemps ! Alora comment tu vas, la bionda é sempre con té, (trad :la blonde toujours avec toi ?)

-Oui, oui, a se propos, tu saurais si il y avait encore des chambres à l'auberge St Albanno ?

-Perche ? (trad :pourquoi ?)

-Pour faire un Week end avec Rose, la bionda. Il rigolait.

-A toi, toujoure amoureuse tu ette (NDL :c'est pas moi c'est son accent, il prononce et accentue toute les lettres) !

Je ris jaune, ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, même pas du tout.

-Jé crois ché tu peux trouver una camera a L'abergo di Tina., par contre pas avant lunedi Tu veux ché jé réseve pou toi ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît, tu me sauves la vie ! Il rigolait encore.

-Et jé croyais ché tutto era a posto (trad : je croyais que tout allais bien) entre voi due ? (trad vous deux)

-C'est compliqué, mais si tu réserve je te jure que je te le revaudrais mille fois ! Tu peux même venir avec Patricia, ici, à Seatle un Week end quant tu veux !

-Okay, je verrais avec l'ospédale et Patricia (trad: l'hopital). Bon je té laisse il y a du mondé aujourd'huite. Ciao fratello, et a lunedi.(trad: Merci frère, et a lundi)

-Ciao Enrico, et Grazie mille ancora. (trad: salut Eric et mille fois merci encore)

Je raccrochais et je rentrais dans la chambre, Rose étais devant le miroir, le pull relevé et tapotais son ventre, avec sa main droite.

-J'ai pris du poids.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Rose…Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Rose…euh…tu peux prendre deux jours de congés, lundi et mardi ?

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, je baissais la tête.

-Euh oui, pourquoi ?

Je la relevais, ses yeux étaient interrogateurs.

-Et bien parce que nous partons en Italie. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit puis referma la bouche.

-Tu-tu ne veut pas y aller ? Elle ne disait rien, peut être que je m'étais trompé et que Rose ne voulait plus de moi. Elle ne m'aimait peut être pas. J'étais prétentieux de penser le contraire. Au bout d'une minute a faire de l'apnée avec sa bouche, elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Je-je pensai que tu t'en moquais, ou que tu avais oublié.

-Bien sur que non, je ne savais pas si toi tu voudrais y aller avec moi.

J'étais un vrai menteur, avec plusieurs années d'exercice, j'aurais facilement pu devenir un as au poker. J'étais aussi lâche, de ne pas la quitter et préféré lui annoncer la nouvelle après notre séjour. Idiot ! Idiot ! Voila se qu'on pouvais lire en gras sur mon front, un idiot doublé d'un menteur perfide.

-Oh, non je suis contente, ça nous changera les idées. Elle me sourit et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je repensais aux lasagnes dans le four, qui devait être brûlé.

-Rose je crois que les lasagne sont cramé. Elle sourit puis courra vers la cuisine.

-Non c'est bon, juste un peu trop cuite, mais mangeable.

Nous mangions tranquillement dans le salon, Rose assise sur le canapé moi au sol, le dos sur ses jambes. Nous regardions un navet a la télé. Puis elle se leva et se pencha pour prendre mon assiette vide des mains. Les déposa dans le lave vaisselle, elle se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Tu vas déjà dormir ? Lui dis je. Choqué par son non harcèlement a lui faire l'amour dans tout les recoins de l'appartement.

-Oui, je suis vraiment vidé, je suis désolé Edward, mais pas ce soir.

Elle entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. J'étais toujours sous le choque, Rose ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec moi. J'étais a la fois soulagé et frustré, pourquoi ?

Le film se fini une demie heure après que Rose soit parti se couché. Il était minuit passé, je n'avais pas sommeil et je décidais de regardé la rediffusion du match de baseball de la veille. Je me suis endormis sur le canapé, et se fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me réveilla.

-**(baillemen****t) ** Allo ?

-Edward désolé de te réveillé aussi tôt, mais il y a eu un carembolage sur l'autoroute, tout les hopitaux son saturé, et on manque de cardiologue. Tu pourrais venir s'il te plait, je suis désolé de mangé sur ton week end avec Rose, mais nous sommes complètement débordé. Je regardais ma montre 5h30.

-Non, ne t'inqiet pas, nous partons lundi en Italie. J'arrive, je serrais là dans une demie heure, le temps que je prenne un café et une douche pour me réveillé.

-Ok, très bien a toute à l'heure.

Je raccrochais et allumais la bouilloire. Je sortais une tasse avec du café soluble. J'entrais dans la salle de bain. Et laissait coulé un peu l'eau sous la douche avant d'y entré. L'eau me réveilla un peu. 10 minutes plus tard je sortais de la douche et entrais sur la ponte des pied dans la chambre. J'ouvris l'armoire et sortit une chemise blanche, un pantalon et des sous vêtements. M'habillant en quatrième vitesse, je pris ma veste noire et bus mon café d'une traite, déposais la tasse dans levier et griffonnait un mot sur un papier, pour Rose, je le déposais sur le plan de travail et sortis. Arrivé au 4ème étages je rencontrais ma voisine. Elle portait une robe rouge contrastant parfaitement avec sa pâleur. Quant elle vit que je la regardais, elle me détaillait du regard puis remonta ses yeux pour les planté dans les miens. Elle rougit. J'ai cru que j'allais la plaqué contre le mur pour l'embrassé quant elle se mordilla la lèvre, un geste, très érotique et sensuelle, je perdais pied. Le décolleté de sa robe, faisait apparaître la naissance de ses seins. J'avais une folle envie d'y plonger ma main, pour voir si il était aussi doux qu'il semblait l'être. **Edward ! Tu es en train de te transformer en Rose là ! Ressaisis toi !**

-Bonjour. Fut le seul mot que je réussi a sortir. Elle rougit de plus belle et son regard s'attarda sur ma bouche, en vue de son manque d'équilibre je dirais qu'elle a bien fêté son début de Week End, et un sourire se dessina sur ma bouche, elle devait réalisé qu elle n'avait pas répondu, elle secoua sa tête de droite a gauche, et m'envoya son parfum de fraise mélangé a l'alcool. Ses cheveux se balançait sur son visage, la rendant encore plus désirable et je dus pensé a autre chose pour ne pas me jeté littéralement sur elle, et lui arraché sa robe.

-Bon-bonjour. Elle bégaya, elle devait vraiment avoir bien bu. Je descendais les escaliers d'une traite pour éviter de tenter le diable qui sommeillait en moi. Sans me retourner je montais dans ma voiture, ce n'est qu'une fois a l'intérieur que je réalisais que je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Bon sang j'allais violé une fille dans ma cage d'escalier, qu'est ce qui n'allais pas chez moi ! Je démarrais essayant de me focalisé sur les deux jours que j'allais bientôt passez avec Rose.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est toujours sur le point de vue d'Eddie, bon alors, c'est si mauvais que ça? **

**Donnez votre avis, même si c'est mauvais je veux le savoir. **

**Je metterais le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine. Avant mon départ vers l'Italie. **


	7. Dure la vie

T**out d'abord désolé d'avoir autant de retard. Départ précipité et pas le temps de mettre le chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos comms, ça m'a fais plaisir (rougie).**

**New chapitre sur Edward c'est l'avant dernier sur son point de vue. J'enchaine après sur Bella. **

**Bonne lecture a tous et espère de pas vous avoir trop déçu. **

* * *

**Chapitre Dure la vie**

**POV Edward**

Non ? J'allais violer ma voisine dans ma cage d'escalier ! Je…Oh Mon Dieu ! Que m'arrive t'il ? **Concentre toi sur la route Edward, sinon tu vas arrivé a l'hôpital sur un brancard et tu ne serviras a rien a part donner du travail en plus !**

Oui ! Pensé boulot, boulot, rien que de l'hémoglobine, de maladies cardiaque de… J'AI FAILLIS VIOLE UNE FILLE !!

J'arrivais sur le parking de l'hôpital et les sirène des ambulances me sortir de mon état de choc.

-Ah Edward ! Enfin ! Dit la douce voix nasillarde de Tanya. Quelle plaie !

-Bonjour Tanya, alors on a quoi ?

-Euh…prend cette ambulance qui arrive, aorte sectionné, possible hémorragie.

Je m'attelais à la tache, et vidais mon esprit de ma tentation de ce matin. Ne m'octroyant aucune pause, de peur que mes hormones désormais a peu près calmé, ne se déchaînes a nouveau. La fatigue commençais a me gagné, mais je passais outre, ne pas dormir, ne pas rêver, ne pas fantasmé sur une certaine personne aux jambes sculptural et au seins oh combien tentant. Il était 14h00, quant mon père me rejoint dans la salle d'opération.

-Edward, vas te reposé 2h, je finis de la recoudre. Tu vas t'endormir sur place.

Ne pouvant aller a l'encontre du chef de l'hôpital, car en se moment, ce n'était plus le père, mais bien le chef qui me parlais, je sortie de la salle et enlevais la chemise, le bonnet et les gants stérile. 2h, juste 2h, je devrais y arrivé, j'étais éreinté a me concentré pour ne pas divagué et laissé court a mes fantasmes. Je m'allongeais sur un lit, dans la salle de repos, vide. A peine avais-je posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'étais endormi, enfin, plutôt en plein fantasme, plus pervers les uns que les autres.

J'étais sur île, il faisait chaud, très chaud, des gouttes de sueur me tombais de ma nuque et roulais sur mon dos. Je marchais dans une foret tropical en vue des arbres plus ou moins imposant. J'arrivais sur la plage et rentrais dans l'eau pour me rafraîchir, quant soudain, je sentis quelqu'un dos a moi, non pas quelqu'un, ELLE. Me caressant le dos de ses mains brûlantes. L'une de ses mains monta dans mes cheveux mouillés tandis que l'autre cajolait mes pectoraux descendant de plus en plus vers mon bas ventre.

-Edward… Susurra t'elle a mon oreille. Je fus parcouru de frisson, sa voix était grave, suave, déclanchant mon érection. Sa main se perdis dans mon caleçon, elle empoigna mon intimité et enchaîna ses vas et vient. J'étais perdus dans cette atroce et sensuelle douleur qu'elle me prodiguais, je gémissais, mon Dieu que c'étais bon. Quelques instant plus tard j'essayais de repoussé sa main, sentant ma jouissance proche, mais elle ne s'arrêta ni ne m'écouta, en continuant toujours ses magnifique vas et viens, quelques minutes ou secondes plus tard je me déversait sur sa main. Elle la retira de sur mon intimité toujours tendus, et me retournait. Elle portait cette robe rouge qui mettait ses magnifiques seins en valeur. Elle porta sa main qui m'offrit du plaisir il y a encore quelques instant dans sa bouche et suça un a un ses doigts en fermant les yeux et gémissant. Mon intimité me faisait mal, tellement se geste était érotique et oh combien plaisant a regardé.

-Edward… Elle gémissait mon prénom avec ses doigts en bouche. N'y tenant plus je me jetais sur elle, l'embrassant avec passion et voulant l'entendre gémir mon prénom encore, parce que se son déclanchait a n'importe quel homme une érection immédiate. Je lui massais la poitrine lâchant sa bouche pour partir a la découverte de son cou, ses épaules, ses omoplates et pour finir ses seins, aussi doux que je les avais imaginé, non, que je les fantasmais. Sa peau était sucrée comme un bonbon a sucé. Elle était une vraie friandise.

-Mmmh….Edward….

Oh se son, je me damnerais pour l'entendre a vie.

-Edward….Edward

Tiens ce n'est plus le même son.

-Edward !

J'ouvris les yeux. Je savais que s'était un rêve, Tanya souriait comme une idiote assise sur mon lit. Quelle heure était il ? Avais-je fantasmé longtemps ? M'avait elle entendue ? En vue de son sourire, je dirais que…oui**. Soupir**

Je me levais en position assise sur le lit.

-Et ben… Tu fantasmes sur ta copine nympho maintenant ? On aura tout vue ! Bon tu te bouge il est 16h, je pense que ton père va te rendre ton congé après que t'es fais un tour au urgence.

Toujours en train de sourire, elle se levais et partie Bon c'est repartie, allez concentre toi Edward tu peu le faire, après tu rentre pour une séance câlin avec Rose et sa ira mieux ! Mouai l'autosuggestion vous connaissez ?

Les urgence étaient pleine a craqué, mais pas beaucoup de cardio, bon au moins papa va me lâcher plus vite et je pourrais éliminé toute cette stupide frustration sexuelle.

-Edward. Mon père se tenait devant moi.

-Oui, je peux rentré, je suis plus utile. Il y a plus de cardio, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

-Oui, tu peux rentré. Prend une douche avant, tu sens…le fauve. Il parti en souriant.

Je sentis la blouse, c'est vrais que j'avais du transpiré a grosse goute en fantasmant sur le lit. **Edward, pense à autre chose !**

J'allais prendre une rapide douche et enfilais mon jogging, pas le temps de me séché, il fallait que j'enlève ce stupide fantasme de ma tête. Pour une fois j'étais heureux d'avoir une nympho, comme copine.

Je rentrais en quatrième vitesse a l'appartement, j'allais mettre la clef dans la serrure, quant la porte de Ma voisine s'ouvrit. Oh non !! Mon petit rêve coquin me revint comme par magie dans la tête et je transpirais a grosse goutte, mon boxer commençait a devenir serrer et j'étais content d'avoir enfilé un jogging large, parce que mon pantalon de ce matin lui aurait fais peur. Elle rougissait en regardant avec ses yeux chocolat sans font, j'allais me perdre, vite une parade, trouve un truc dit quelques chose n'importe quoi, t'as fais maths supp, merde ! la situation était assez comique, ce qui me faisait rire.

-J'ignorais que nous étions voisin ? Vous venez d'emménager ? Mademoiselle…

Oui voila engagé la conversation, sis a se trouve elle est marié, quatre enfants a charge et tout le tintouin. Edward, regarde sa tête. Je fais que ça, oh non ne te mordille pas la lèvre. Aïe ! Mon boxer devenait de plus en plus serrer. Rose pense a Rose, oui, je me souvient quant on avait emménagé on pensait que c'était innhabité. Jusqu'au jour ou Rose a mentionner que la personne devait avoir des partenaire multiple et passez très peu de temps chez elle. Elle devait avoir raison, la robe qu'elle portait hier était…très…très peu…non pas la robe. Quoi ? sans la robe ? Non, non ! Avec ! Aïe ! Merde faut que j'abrège la conversation sinon elle va remarquer que …aïe !

-Euh…non, je vis ici depuis un an.

-Ah vous êtes la fameuse voisine qu'on ne voit jamais ! Vous bougé beaucoup, car ça fais deux mois que j'ai emménagé, et je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de vous rencontrez. Rose dit que vous êtes un courant d'air. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis votre nom.

Elle a l'air mal a l'aise. Je suis en train de lui faire interrogatoire. Pourquoi j'ai mentionné Rose ? Quel idiot !

-Euh…Black…Bella Black. Je sais B.B…

Bella…ça lui va vraiment bien. Tiens BB j'y avait même pas penser. Vu la tête qu'elle fait on doit lui dire souvent. Je lui ai même pas dit mon nom ! Il y a des fois ou je me giflerais. Merde j'ai la main moite, on dirait un ado qui essaye d'abordé une fille.

-A oui, pas mal ! Moi c'est Cullen…Edward Cullen.

Elle me détaillait des yeux. S'il te plais arrête, je sais je suis pas a mon avantage et en plus quant tu me regarde comme ça … je …m'oblige pas a te prendre dans la cage d'escalier.

Elle me serra la main, les joue rouges, lui donnant un coté craquant, une friandise, qu'on mangerait, Miam ! **Edward, tu peux arrêté, tu me fais honte.**

-Euh….je m'excuse mais je suis pressé, j'ai un rendez vous, Monsieur Cullen.

Evidement que cette fille a un rencard. Et moi, je dois me soulagé et vite, en espérant que Rose soit a la maison.

Je lui souris et me tournais pour ouvrir la porte.

-Euh… Je me tournais vers elle. Elle étais en haut des marches et me regardais, mon Dieu j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la plaquer contre le mur et l'entendre murmurer mon nom entre mes lèvres. **Retourne sur terre coco** !

-Oui Mademoiselle Black… Elle me souriait. Oh continue, Edward ! Oui, je me concentre, sur autre chose, euh, les urgences, l'hémoglobine, oui, voila ça va mieux.

-Votre amie comment avez-vous dit qu'elle s'appelais ?

Pourquoi elle me pose cette question ? Il faut que je la sorte de ma tête, Rose Hale, non !

-Rose, Rose Cullen. Oui, il faut mettre une barrière entre elle et moi, une bague, une alliance. Elle me sourit et dévalait les escaliers comme ce matin. J'ouvris la porte.

-Rose ! Personne, ah oui elle est au resto de sa mère. Et moi comment je fais, hein ? J'ai la tour de pise entre les jambes et sans Rose elle va avoir du mal a redescendre. Ben comme tu faisais avant de rencontrer Rose, je sais que sa fais un baille, mais bon, t'as pas vraiment le choix.

Genial ! Direction la salle de bain. Ca fait un baille oui, avec une nympho j'ai plus eu besoin de me satisfaire tout seul, j'espère ne plus être rouillé. Non ! C'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas.

Ok ! Bon on y va, je fermais les yeux, et BAM, je retournais a mon petit fantasme de ce matin. Elle se léchait toujours les doigts dégoulinant de ma semence

-Oh…Bella…

Elle r'ouvrit les yeux et me regardais

-Edward, fait moi jouir…

Oh il suffit de demander, et j'exécuterais tout pour toi ! Elle défit sa robe rouge trempée, laissant voir ses magnifiques seins oh combien parfait. Je léchais chaque centimètre carré de ses petites montagnes, sa peau était divine, sucré et douce, je pense que je m'en rassasierais jamais.

-Edward… Oh se son était magnifique.

-Oh Bella…. Je gémissais sur ses seins. Descendant ma bouche sur son nombril, son ventre, ni tenant plus je la soulevais et la ramena sur la plage l'allongeant sur le sable je repris mes caresse sur son ventre, j'enlevais rapidement sa seul barrière entre nous, sa culotte noir en dentelle. Je restais une seconde a la regardé, elle était parfaite. J'écartais ses cuisses et commençait a taquiné son…

-OH MON DIEUX… Je hurlais et me déversais sur ma main. Brusque retour a la réalité pas vrai, et oui, monde cruel. J'haletais, c'était le plus belle orgasme de ma vie, dépassant de loin de ceux que j'ai pu avoir avec Rose. Ma respiration était saccadée, j'enlevais mes vêtements et rentrais sous la douche. Toujours en transe, si seulement s'était réel. **Prend pas tes fantasme pervers pour la réalité !**

Après 20 minutes sous la douche je m'allongeais sur le lit, a contemplé le plafond. Comment une inconnue peut me mettre dans cet état !

* * *

**Alors? C'est si nul que ça, ouai, je sais cour le chapitre je vais essayé de me rattraper sur l'autre.**

**Faites moi savoir bonne ou mauvaise critique.**

**Lacher vos comms**

**Bisous **


End file.
